The Weakest Hearts, Are The Strongest Hearts
by Crystal Flower of Solitude
Summary: Midnight Ignis witnessed her mother's murder when she was three. With her father in prison, her mother's best friend, and Midnight's godfather, took her in. Draco was her childhood friend, but all of that changes when they enter school. Follow Midnight through the rising war as she experiences hurt and friendship. But at the end of the day, she's in love with her enemy. DracoXOC
1. Prologue

**I'M BACK PEOPLES! Yes, I am finally back from my author break, sorry it took so long. So this is my first Harry Potter fic, so I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Prologue**

~Third Person Pov.~

A little girl ran up to a man and clung to his leg, she came up to about halfway up his thigh. She was rather thin and a little pale. She had short black hair with her hair parted to the right side. Her bright purple eyes shined with happiness as he looked down at the little girl and gave her a smile.

"Daddy, where are you going today? You said you were going to take me some were special." She said. He kneeled down and picked her up.

"Well, I have to go teach at a school, but I can't take you with me. So I asked a few people I know if you could hang out with their son while I'm away. They said they would love to have you. I'll come get you whenever the school has a break, alright?" The girl looked like she was about to cry. The man leaned down and gave the girl a kiss on the cheek. "Now don't cry, you'll be fine, now remember I love you, okay?"

She let out a slightly watery smile. "I love you to Daddy. If you're going to teach at a school, what are you going to teach?" she asked

"Well, I would love to teach the Defense against the Dark Arts, but I'll be teaching potions." He said

"Where the school and what is it called?" she asked

"Well, I'm not really sure where it is, but it's called Hogwarts. It's the Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You'll be going there in a few years, you know?"

"Really? How many is a few?" she asked excitedly. She understood what magic was and how the magical world worked.

"Well, if you're five now, you have six years until you can start. So sweetie, for the next three years, I'll be going and teaching at the school. So there will be some times were you won't see me for a while." He said sadly

The young girl patted the man's leg. "It's okay Daddy, just make sure you don't forget about me, okay?" the girl said with a giant smile. The man stood up and picked up the girl, swinging her around a few times.

"I could never forget my little princess. Now let's go get you packed." He said putting her down and ushering her towards her room.

~~ ~~ S ~~ ~~

The girl lugged her suitcase into her living room with her father following close behind her. She stopped and turned around to face her father.

"Okay, keep a tight hold on your suitcase and give me you other hand."

"Why?" the girl asked tilting her head to the side.

"We're going to aperate. You'll fully understand what it is someday." He said holding out his hand. She slowly reached up to grab his hand. "Hold on tight." The girl gave a nod, and then the man whisked them away. When they landed in a rather bland entre way, the girl spun around a few times giggling.

"Hehe, that was fun!" she said looking up at her father. He smiled down at her.

Suddenly a man with long pale blond hair and a woman with black and white hair came in with a young boy following behind them walked in.

"Ah, Severus, it's good to see you." The woman smiled "Is she the girl you told us about?" she asked pointing to the young girl.

"It's pleasant to see you as well Narcissa, you as well Lucius." Severus said "And yes, she is." He said looking down at the young girl. He knelt down. "You'll be polite while I'm away, right?" he said

"Of course!" The girl said. She gave light cough as a joke and turned toward the two adults.

"Thank you very much for letting me stay here while my father is working Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, my name is Midnight!" she said cutely. If it had been an anime, there would have been sparkles and flowers flying around her. Lucius Malfoy tried hard to keep a straight face while Narcissa let out a bright smile. She knelt down in front of Midnight the best she could in her tight fitting dress.

"There is no need for formalities, you'll be staying here for a while so you can just call me Narcissa or 'Sissy' for short." She said. The girl gave a nod, and then she turned to Lucius.

"Is there anything specific you would like me to call you Mr. Malfoy?" the girl asked politely. He let out a small smile

"Mr. Malfoy's fine." He said

"Oh, and let me introduce you to someone, come here Dear." Narcissa said turning towards Lucius. A small blond haired boy popped his head out from behind his father. He came out and stood in front of Midnight. She tilted her head to the side and narrowed her eyes in thought, than they widened.

"Ghost!" she said pointing at the boy who stood at least a head taller than her. The pale boy frowned slightly.

"I'm not a ghost." He walked forward and took the girls tiny hand in his slightly larger one. "See? If I was a ghost, I wouldn't be able to touch you." He said with a slight smile. Midnight narrowed her eyes slightly.

"Maybe…what's your name, Mr. Ghost?" she said. The boy glared slightly.

"My name's Draco Malfoy."

"Well Draco, I'm still not so sure if you're a ghost are not, but let's be friends!" the girl said smiling brightly and holding out her hand. Draco looked skeptically at her hand, but then took it and gave it a shake.

"Sure." He said giving a smile.

~~ ~~ S ~~ ~~

Five Years Later

"Draco! Wait up!" a girl yelled running down the stairs after the blond haired boy.

"No way! You hurry up, let's go out back and try these out." He yelled back at his childhood friend. The girl jumped the last four steps and caught up with Draco and they ran out the doors and into the Malfoy's yard. He tossed the girl one of the objects he had been running with and she caught it, quickly mounting the broom. She lightly pushed off the ground and took off, she pulled a quick U-turn and looked down at Draco.

"How the heck did you do that?" he yelled up at the girl.

"It's simple, run, jump, and then nudge." She said smiling down at Draco.

"That's not how you're supposed to do it!" he slightly growled at her.

"Well that's how I do it, so get over it." She said slightly smirking. Draco rolled his eyes and then mounted his broom. He took a breath then gave a harsh kick off the ground and slightly hovered there. Then he directed his broom towards Midnight and kind of wiggled his way over to where the girl was sitting with her arms crossed. When he reached her, he rolled his eyes.

"You are such a show off." He mumbled.

"What was that?" the girl playfully asked as she put her open hand next to her ear as if she was trying to get a clear sound.

Not too far away, Narcissa and Lucius watch the two flying around.

"I can't believe how much they've grown up." Narcissa said to her husband.

"It is hard to imagine, and to think that next year they'll be going off to school." Lucius muttered.

"I'm going to miss seeing Midnight all the time, she really is such a sweet girl, she just seems so small for her age. I wonder if there's something up with her that Severus failed to mention…" she mumbled towards the end. Just then, the two adults heard a loud coughing sound. They looked up and saw Midnight swaying on her broom, and it was hard to tell, but it looked like there was a slight trickle of crimson. Midnight slowly began to shift more, than she fell to her side, and off her broom.

Draco watched with wide eyes as Midnight passed out and began falling to the earth. Then he shook his head and dove down, grabbing onto her hand. He struggled to hold onto her as he began to slowly descend. His parents rushed over as he landed and began examining the unconscious girl.

"We need to get her to St. Mungo's Hospital as soon as possible!" Narcissa said hurriedly. Lucius gave a nod and picked up the Midnight and rushed into the house.

"Mother, were is Father taking her?" Draco said looking up at his mother with worry.

"He's taking her to the hospital, now follow me, we need to send an owl to Severus and then head to the hospital to check on Midnight." She said taking Draco's hand and leading him to Lucius's study. She pulled out a piece of paper and a quill, than she began quickly scribbling down a letter. She summoned an owl and sent it on its way. Then she led Draco to their fireplace and flooed to the hospital. Narcissa hurried up to a desk.

"Excuse me, my husband just brought a young girl in here, Lucius Malfoy and Midnight. Can I please know where they are?" she asked. The nurse gave a nod and showed her a piece of paper. Narcissa gave a nod and took Draco's hand, leading him through the slightly crowded halls. When they reached Lucius, he was sitting in a chair with his hands covering his face.

"How is she?" Narcissa asked

"I have no idea, when I brought her in they took her straight away. Did you send word to Severus?" he asked. Narcissa gave a nod. Narcissa and Draco sat down and they waited. It's was about an hour before they heard another pair of hurried footsteps. They all looked up to see Severus Snape rushing their direction.

"Is she alright?" he asked

"We don't know…" Narcissa whispered. Just then, one of the doctors walked out. Severus looked up.

"Are you her father?" the doctor asked Severus.

"Yes."

"Please come with me sir." The two adults walked into Midnights room.

"Are you aware that she has heart problems, Sir?" the doctor asked

"Yes, once a year I take her to a mugle hospital because they seem more equipped for it than wizards." He said

"Well, you are correct with that. There's just one problem, we have no idea what's wrong with her besides that it has to do with her heart. We have no idea how to treat it, it's fully possible that it's a cardiac alteration that changed the way her heart is shaped slightly. That would explain why she coughed up blood, it would have built up slightly, and the closest outlet for the excess blood would have been her mouth. If that's what it is, her body may adjust someday, or it may not. And as far as we know right now, her life is not in danger. We're going to run a few more test to see if we can find anything. She should be out of here soon though, now if you excuse me, I should go start the tests. Are you okay with waiting outside the room?" the doctor asked. Severus gave a nod, then walked out of the room.

The Malfoy's stood up "Is she going to be alright?" Narcissa asked.

"They think that the shape of her heart has been changed slightly, which caused her to have some sort of attack. They going to run a few more tests, but they know that her life is not in danger at the moment." He said quietly. They all sat down again and waited for the test results to be completed. After about an hour Draco jumped up and whispered something in his mother's ear.

"Can we?" he asked as he pulled away. Narcissa gave a smile.

"Of course." She turned towards Lucius and Severus. "We'll be back soon." Then she took Draco's hand and they walked off.

After an hour, the two came back. Draco was carrying a box wrapped with pearly black wrapping paper and a slightly see through bluish purple ribbon wrapped around it and tied in a neat bow. Draco set the gift on a table next to an empty chair. Then he sat himself in the high chair and sat the box in his lap as his feat swung back and forth above the ground. After about a half an hour the same doctor from before came up to the silent group.

"We determined that it is a heart alteration. We still have no idea how her body will deal with it, but I'm sure she'll be fine. She seems like a fighter. You can all go in and see her now. She's awake." The doctor said leading the group into the room. When the young girl saw them she gave bright smile. Draco walked up to her bed, jumped up onto it, and placed the gift on her lap. She looked at it, then towards Draco.

"What is it?" she asked

"It's a get well gift, my mother and I got it for you. Now go on! Open it!" he said with a smile. Midnight gave a nod. She carefully untied the bow and set it next to her. Then she carefully pulled off a piece of the paper and sat it down next to the ribbon, than she tore the rest of the paper off. And looked and a semi small black wooden jewelry box. She looked over at her friend.

"Open it." He said with his smile growing. Midnight pushed the two buttons on the side of the lock and lifted the lid. Inside the box sat four objects, three if you counted the pair of earrings as one thing. Her eyes lit up. Inside the box was a purplish black fabric chocker attacked to a long black chain holding a small pearly black metal heart shaped locket with a purple crystal heat in the center. Then there was a small pair of stud earrings that were small roses. They were black with both a blue and purple tint. And finally, there was a dark purple, close to black, fake rose with a bright blue tint sitting a polished black clip. Midnight looked up Draco.

"You got these for me?" she asked quietly. "You shouldn't have…" she said quietly

"Of course I should have, you're my best friend, and besides, you can consider it a birthday present for the previous four years I never got you anything." He said. The girl let out a small laugh, than she gently put the box on her bedside table, than pulled Draco into a tight hug. "Thank you." She whispered in his ear. When she pulled away, she lightly kissed his cheek, which lit Draco's face on fire, making the adults chuckle.

"Let's make a promise, let's always protect each other to the best of our abilities, okay?" she asked holding out her pinkie. Draco gave a nod and interlocked their pinkies. Then the doctor came in and cleared Midnight. She was now free to go. She was just required to come back twice a year for treatment. The two children were holding hands as they walked behind their family, than Draco had an idea. Since Midnight still only came up to Draco's shoulders, he pulled her onto his back and gave her a piggy back ride until they got to the fireplace's, than he set her down.

They flooed back to Malfoy Manor, the two took off, having already had a mental conversation about what they were going to do when they got back. When they came running through the room again, they were both wearing swimsuits. The adults stood there for a second, then followed to the two children out into the huge backyard of the Malfoy's. They heard a splash and saw the two children dive into the huge pool at the same time. When they surfaced, they were both laughing.

"I have a feeling they're going to stick together through thick and thin…they just seem to be getting closer and closer together." Narcissa said looking happily at the two children.

"I am quite interested to see where their relationship will go." Lucius said. Both of the Malfoy's turned to see Severus slightly glaring, they both understood that his fatherly instinct to protect his daughter from boys was starting to kick in.

"As long as you two understand that if he hurts her, I will kill him." Severus said. Lucius let out a rare chuckle.

"I have a feeling both you and Narcissa would both want to do that. She may want those two to end up together in the end, but she thinks of Midnight as a daughter, and you know mothers are protective as well."

"I can speak for myself Lucius!" Narcissa said slightly blushing, and then she had a thought "Speaking of mothers, who is Midnight's mother, I never thought you were married Severus." she asked. Severus stiffened.

"In reality I am not at all related to her. Her mother was brutally murdered in front of her when she was extremely young, I think she was about three and a half, closer to four years old when she and her mother were kidnapped. The Ministry showed up to late to save her mother, but they were able to save her before she took too much damage. Her father…went missing when she was about one and a half. Her mother new that they were being targeted, so she said that if she was ever unable to take care of her daughter, she asked if I would look after Midnight in her place. I couldn't say no, her mother and I had been close friends when we were in school together." He said. Narcissa looked like she was going to feint.

"To go through all that at such a young age…does she know that you aren't her actual father?" she said quietly, looking toward the smiling girl.

"Kind of, she's aware that we aren't actually blood related, but she considers me her father since I've been taking care of her ever since her mother's death. As far as I know, she has rare extremely short flashbacks of her father, and she often has nightmares about her mother's death. I know she doesn't scream anymore."

"What exactly happened to her mother?" Lucius asked

"…They were kidnapped and tortured by Death Eaters." Severus said quietly. Lucius stiffened. "They were the same people who tortured that Longbottom's…" he finished even quieter.

"You mean Bellatrix?" Narcissa gasped, Severus gave a nod. "We never heard about anything from her after the Longbottom attack. What was her mother's name?"

"…Flare Ignis." He said

"But she was married to-"

"I know, they were both part of the Order of the Phoenix. But I couldn't leave Midnight on her own, Flare was my best friend at Hogwarts, I wasn't about to leave her daughter to fend for herself, no matter what sides we were on." Severus stated. Narcissa gave a nod.

"Do plan on raising her to be part of the Death Eaters?" Lucius asked. Severus shook his head.

"I'm letting her make her own path when it comes to that, that's another promise I made to her mother. She told me that whatever path Midnight walked, Flare would understand and be proud of her as long as she didn't become a coward, and I agree. Even she chooses to join a new Order, as long as I would fear to face her off in a dual, I'll be proud to have raised her to the best of my abilities. The path she walks is her own, even now. I don't plan on forcing her any specific way." He said sending a look towards Lucius.

"That is understandable." Narcissa said.

And little did the two children know, they would have to face each other multiple times in the future, but they also didn't know that they would always be friends and would always keep their promises.

* * *

**So? Please tell me what you think guys, it always makes me happy. Also please tell me if there is anything I need to fix. Also, if someone is willing to be my beta, that would be great. I hope you guys stick with me!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Forever in Solitude~**


	2. Chapter 1-Meeting

**I'm sorry if this took a little longer than you were hoping. I'm working on two stories right now, so I'll alternate with the chapters. Also, I hit a ruff patch recently and it didn't end so well...but anyway, here's the next chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 1~Meeting's and Sorting's**

~~ ~~ Midnight ~~ ~~

Midnight ran through the hall and burst through Draco's door, jumping onto his bed laughing. "Come on Draco! We're going to start school today! Hurry and get up!" she said giggling.

"Ger off..." Came Draco's muffled reply. The two children had already bought their things at Diagon Alley the other day and today was finally the day they would begin their school career. And since Severus Snape had to head to the school days before to begin preparing for his classes, Midnight had be staying at the Malfoy's.

Midnight laid out her body over his lap. "Draco," she said sweetly "If you don't get up I'll go get Narcissa." Draco bolted upright.

"You wouldn't dare…" he slightly growled. Midnight smirked evilly.

"Remember the first time you said that?" she asked. He shivered. The first time this had happened, he didn't believe that she would follow through with the threat…never again will he make that mistake. One **huge **thing to remember about Midnight Ignis? She **always** follows through with her threats. "Now get up slowpoke, I already ate breakfast so I'm going to go take a shower and get dressed. So go eat, I'll be done in the bathroom by the time you're done eating." She said. She rolled off the bed and walked out of the room. Draco rubbed his eyes "That girl is crazy as hell..." he mumbled.

Midnight walked into her room that the Malfoy's had put together just for her. She walked over to her walk in closet and pulled out the cloths she was going to wear, she had already packed so she didn't have all her cloths in the closet. She walked into the bathroom and closed the door, locking it. She stripped off her clothes and walked into the spacy shower. She turned the water on hot, when it began to spray, it only burned her skin for a moment before she adjusted to the pleasant burn. She thoroughly cleaned herself, and when she was done, just stood under the spray to wash off the suds in her hair and covering her body. After she felt the suds completely wash off, she reached over her shoulder and rubbed parts of her back, feeling the abnormal bumps that were etched forever on her body. She reached forward with her other hand to steady herself on the shower wall as she began to cry. The water weighted down her hair and made most of it fall in her face. She slipped down onto the floor, her long hair falling all around her. She hugged herself as she curled up into a ball. She did this every day, it was the reason she didn't scream anymore, she kept all of her emotions she needed to hide bottled up, and then let some of it out so she didn't explode, or worse, loose herself to the darkness. After a few minutes, she washed her face again and turned off the water. She took a deep breath and walked out of the shower, grabbing her towel and drying herself off.

She looked at herself in the large mirror, then she turned around and let the towel fall down most of her back, she looked back and observed the appearance of random scars. But Midnight knew what those scars were saying, and she hated it. She had no idea who her father was, but she knew that he was a blood traitor. How? They had carved it into her back and into her being along with many other harmful words. They had carved them into her body until they sunk into her soul. The only person who knew about her scars was dead, and she wasn't going to tell anyone ever. She relived the nightmares every night, but she would never let anyone know.

She turned back around and dried her hair. Her hair was still the deep black it was when she was little but now it went all the way down her back. She still parted her hair to the right side and she didn't have bangs but now on the left side of her part, she kept a little bit of hair braided. She started doing it when she and Draco first became good friends and she'd kept it ever since. She combed her hair into place and dried off her body again. She put on her undergarments and slipped on her black skinny jeans. Then she put on a sparkly white tank top and wrapped a black studded belt tightly around her middle. Then she slipped on her light-weight black hoodie and left it unzipped. She quickly brushed her teeth, checked her eyes to make sure they weren't red, gathered her stuff and opened the door. There stood Draco about to knock. "Seriously, how the hell do you do that?" He asked lowering his hand. Midnight gave a smile.

"I'm just that cool, Draco." She said. Then she walked past him and headed back to her room. She closed her door behind her and sat down over at her vanity table. She pulled forward her small black jewelry box and opened it pulling out a few things, she then closed the box and walked over to her trunk. She opened it and gently set the box inside, then covering it with a few shirts and closing it back up. She walked back over to the table and looked at the objects in front of her. She started by putting on her black fabric chocker and her black heart locket on first, then she put on the bluish purple black rose earrings and then slowly picked up her clip. She arranged her hair for a second so some of her hair was hanging in front of her right eye and clipped it in place with the rose. She looked at herself in the mirror and gave a nod of approval. She took her locket, the gem stone sparkling brightly, and gently opened it up, inside was a picture of her a Draco smiling together on her tenth birthday. She smiled at the memory. She closed the locket then let the heart fall back down on to her chest. She stood up and pushed the chair back in and then surveyed her room. Everything was neat and in place. She pulled on her black ankle boots and then sighed. She walked over to her trunk on her bed. She pulled it off and pulled it across her floor and then out into the hall. Her bright purple eyes looked around and saw Draco coming out of his room with his own trunk.

"I see you're ready to go." She said. Draco gave a nod and let out a large yawn.

"Well let's head downstairs to the fireplace."

They both dragged their things down the stairs and through a few halls until they arrived, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy were waiting for them.

"Are you both ready to go?" Narcissa asked. The two gave a nod. "Well I see you two have you trunks, did you pack your school things?" they both gave a nod. "Well here are your pets." She said gesturing to the two cages sitting by the fireplace. "Draco, we got you an owl so make sure that both you and Midnight write often. And Midnight, if I remember correctly, when you were younger you always wanted a kitten, so we got you one for school." She said with a smile. Midnight's eyes went wide. She ran over and gave Narcissa a hug.

"Thank you…" she said happily. Then she walked over to Lucius and gave him a hug to, he awkwardly patted her shoulder. "Thank you to Mr. Malfoy. You both have been so kind to me over the years, so I'll say this. You guys have kind of become my second family, so no matter what happens, I will never betray you guys and I will never fight you. If something happened to any of you, I know a part of me would die. So thank you for everything you guys have done." Midnight said. Narcissa walked over and gave Midnight a hug.

"I can't say anything that will compare to that, but I won't betray of fight you either. And if you ever need somewhere to go, you can always come here. You know where to find us." She said. Midnight gave a nod and pulled away. "Well let's head out, or else we'll be late for the train." She said with a smile. She handed Draco his dark grey owl, and she handed Midnight a black kitten with electric blue eyes. The kitten let out a cute little meow as it rubbed its face against Midnights finger that she had poked through the bars.

"He's so cute…" she mumbled "I'll name him…Shadow. Shadow fits him." She said giving a nod. She picked up the handle on her trunk and pulled it beside her, securing the cage onto it. Then she walked into the fireplace and said clearly "Platform Nine and Three- Quarters." She felt her insides twist for a second, and then she felt her feet hit the ground. She quickly exited the fire place and waited for the others. Draco came next, and then Narcissa and Lucius followed together. Draco and Midnight waved goodbye and then took their things over to the train. They set up their things and then boarded the train, quickly finding an empty compartment. Crabbe and Goyle soon joined them. Draco and Midnight sat next to each other while the other two sat across from them. They waved goodbye to their parents one more time as the train started leaving.

The four conversed casually as the train continued on. Crabbe and Goyle had visited every now and then the previous year after their parents had introduced them. They weren't exactly friends, but they weren't exactly followers either. It was more like the two idiots were afraid of the other two, which wasn't surprising. If you didn't know Draco well, but well enough her was scary. And Midnight? Well Midnight was a bit of a sadist. She liked watching people she didn't really like wither in pain and fear. She had proved on multiple occasions that she could fight as well as she would carry out any threat she made. When you fully know both of them, Midnight is actually the scarier of the two.

When they could see the platform in the way distance, they went to change into their robes and uniforms. As Midnight walked by a group of fourth year Hufflepuff's, they let out cat whistles. Midnight just ignored them, she was used to it, she was rather endowed and mature for her age.

"Now come on sweet thing, that's not nice." One of them said while grabbing her shoulder. She took his wrist and twisted his arm, almost breaking it. The guy squeaked.

"Two things, one, I'm a First year so stay the hell away." She twisted the arm a little more. "Two, first and final warning, if anyone of you tries to touch my again, I _will_ break your arm. Understood?" she asked letting go of his arm.

He reached out and grabbed her shoulder again. "Now hang on there you little-AHG!" he ended screaming. Midnight had grabbed his wrist again and had twisted his arm, this time breaking it.

"Did you not hear what I just said? Pass this on. I always carry out my threats." She growled letting go of his arm. He fell to the ground holding his broken arm.

"You…you…BITCH!"

"What's going on here?" a Hufflepuff prefect asked suddenly appearing.

"This group of boys needs to learn manners. They need to understand that when a girl says no, that it means no." Midnight growled, still pissed.

"I need your name, year, and house." The prefect sighed.

"Midnight Ignis, First year, and no house yet. Now do you understand why I broke his arm?"

"Yes, but you shouldn't have been so violent. I'll have to report this to the Head of your House when you're put in one." Midnight gave a nod.

"Can I go change into my robes now?" she asked. He gave a nod and moved to the side. Midnight walked away and went into one of the many bathrooms. She zipped up her jacket and slipped on her robes. She understood that as soon as their house was selected, that they would get the appropriate uniforms. She walked out of the bathroom and back to her compartment. People backed away from her because she still had a dark aura around her. When she sat back down Crabbe and Goyle were shaking.

"Do I want to know what the scream was?" Draco asked carefully. Midnight put on one of her evil cute smiles. "Nope." She said 'cheerfully' and popping the 'P'. Draco gave a small nod and slightly scooted away from her. When she turned what people began to call 'evilly cute' it meant she was extremely pissed off and anyone who messed with her was most likely going to die. There was silence for the rest of the ride. Midnight eventually cooled off and the atmosphere in the car lightened. When the train stopped, they got out and waited for instructions. A very large man appeared with a lantern.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here please!" he yelled "C'mon, follow me-any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!" the group began heading down a narrow path surrounded by trees.

"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," the giant man called over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend here."

Everyone gasped as the path suddenly opened onto the edge of a giant black lake. Across the dark water on top of a mountain was a giant castle with windows sparkling in the night sitting on the edge of the cliff. Midnight stared wide eyed.

"So beautiful…" she muttered

"No more'n four to a boat!" the giant said pointing to a group of little boats. Everyone quickly hopped in, Draco dragging Midnight into a boat with him, Crabbe, and Goyle.

"Everyone in?" The man yelled "Right then-FORWARD" the boats began to move on their own to the castle.

The ride in the boats was semi quick, and when they reached the other side of the lake, they quickly got out and followed the giant up towards the castle. The new students walked through the huge front doors. There stood a fairly old lady. She led the group from the front doors to the stairs before the great hall. She introduced herself as Professor McGonagall and gave a brief speech about the four houses; Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Slytherin.

"The sorting will begin in a few minutes, I suggest you smarten yourself up before it starts." The Professor said, then she walked away. Draco was leaning against the railing when he suddenly had a realization.

"So it's true what they're saying on the train then, the great Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." He said with a smirk and everyone began murmuring "This is Crabbe, and this is Goyle." He said gesturing to each of the buffoons. "And I'm Malfoy," he said walking over to the raven haired boy with glasses. "Draco Malfoy." The ginger standing next to him snorted. "You think me names funny do you?" he asked "I don't need to ask who you are. Red hair, and a handy-down robe, you _must_ be a Weasley." He turned back to Harry. "You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there." He held out his hand.

"I think I can tell the wrong sort on my own, thanks. And you're not going to introduce your girlfriend? That seems rude." Harry said. This time Midnight snorted.

"Draco's smart enough to know not to do that, I'd have his head if he did. My name's Midnight Ignis. Don't piss me off and I won't harm you in anyway shape of form." She said sultrily and walked forward, holding out her hand.

"Not to be rude but I think any normal person would be afraid to shake your hand after that kind of introduction…" the Weasley said quietly.

"That's the point." Midnight said with one of her evil sweet smiles. Suddenly Professor McGonagall appeared, clearing her throat. Draco and Midnight went back to their places.

"You will now be entering the Great Hall." The doors opened as she turned around and she led the students towards the end of the hall. She walked up the steps and stood next to a stool. "I will now call your names. When your name is called, you will come up here and sit on the stool where I will place the sorting hat on your head." She said carefully picking up the old hat. "Now, let's start. Hermione Granger." She said. The girl walked up the steps and sat down. The Professor put the hat on her head, and after a second the hat called out.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the girl smiled and walked over the tabled, shaking hands with a few of her new housemates. Next, Draco was called up. Before the hat even touched his head, it called out.

"SLYTHERIN!" He smirked and walked over to his table. Next, Ron Weasley was called. The hat was a set on his head.

"Another Weasley eh, I know just what to do with you! GRYFFENDOR!" the hat called out. Next the 'great' Harry Potter was called up.

"Hmmm, difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind either, There's talent, oh my goodness yes-and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting….So where shall I put you?" silence "Not Slytherin, eh? Are you sure? You could be great you know, it's all here in your head, and Slytherin will help you on your way to greatness, no doubt about that-no? Well if you're sure-better be GEYFFINDOR!" the red and gold table let out the loudest cheer yet.

"Next, Midnight Ignis." The room went silent. Midnight walked up to the stool, before sitting down, she sent a worried glanced over to Draco. He gave a small smile and a thumb's up. She took a breath at sat down.

"Well now. This one has quite a mind. Plenty of courage and a bit feisty as well as a bit sadistic? A mother from Slytherin and a father from Gryffindor, and an adopted father from Slytherin. Many good qualities for each house…what to do, what to do…better be…SLYTHERIN!" Midnight let out a sigh of relief as the hat was taken off her head. The green and silver table cheered. Midnight sent a look over to Severus and he gave her a small smile. She walked over and sat down next to Draco, she smiled. She knew that this year was going to be quite interesting, and she couldn't wait.

* * *

**So? I hope you guys liked it. Now, to thank all of the people who have done stuff on this story~**

**Follows-**

**MargaretMacDonald123 05-17-2014**  
**awesometatyana 04-20-2014  
****readingaddict24 04-20-2014  
****itachilover17 04-19-2014**

**Faves-**

**MargaretMacDonald123 05-17-2014  
****EmeraldStorm7 04-21-2014**  
**Saphem 04-20-2014**  
**awesometatyana 04-20-2014**  
**readingaddict24 04-20-2014  
****itachilover17 04-19-2014**

**Reviews****-**

**EmeraldStorm7 chapter 1 . Apr 21**  
**This was brilliant! I love the interaction between Draco and Midnight, they are adorable together and you do a great job of writing ten year olds, lots of writers make the mistake of making them too mature but you hit it on the head. Love Snape as a father, probably my favourite thing about this whole story so far. I have a funny feeling that Midnight is Sirius' daughter or something... considering the hints that Snape was leaving but then again I'm happy to just read this wonderful story and find out in time.**

**Superb job!**

**Me~*Tears in eyes* Thank you so much! I'm glad you like what I'm doing. And I can't say weather or not he is because that would mean spoiling the story, so you never know ^.^**

**RoseGranger chapter 1 . Apr 20**  
**This looks great so far :) update soon**

**Me~Why thank you, and here you go.**

**readingaddict24 chapter 1 . Apr 20**  
**Good story i am willing to be your beta if you want**

**Me~Thanks, and that would be totally flipping amazing.**


	3. Chapter 2-Quidditch And Unexpected Frie-

**Chapter 2**

**Quidditch And Unexpected Friendships**

The school year had been great so far. Classes were going alright and Midnight and Draco had stuck together through it all. After the first few days of flying practice it was clear that She was just as good of a flyer as Harry Potter and Snape, not just because she was his daughter, requested that she try out for seeker. Along with the entirety of the Slytherin house, a few teachers came to watch her try out her skills. It quickly became obvious that she was not to be messed with. Marcus Flint had objected, saying that a first year girl had no place on the team and that she would most likely be knocked off her broom in the first game. Upon that statement she walked up to him and slapped him.

"Do your best, Flint." she growled "If you can knock me off my broom in the first ten minutes of me trying to catch a snitch then I won't join. You can even have a bludger in play if you want. But if I can last ten minutes and catch the snitch you have to let me play, got it?" She said glaring icily into his eyes. He growled a yes and walked over to get his broom. For the next ten minutes Midnight stayed close to the snitch while dodging bludgers and easily dodging Marcus's attacks, even when they came as a surprise. She looked at Draco waiting for him to give the signal that said it was a few seconds until the ten minute mark. When he held up five fingers, she launched herself forward, counting down in her head those five seconds that slowed down as she reached forward and wrapped her fingers around the small golden ball as her inner counting hit zero and someone blew a whistle. She dived to the ground, dodging another attack from Flint and easily landed on the ground waiting for him to approach.

"Well it looks like little miss two shoes here missed her chance-" Midnight cut him off by showing him the snitch in between her pointer finger and thumb.

"Caught it last second for you, Flint. I figured if I caught it right away you would say you didn't really have a chance to test me. Now if you want me to show you how fast I can really catch it, then I'd be more than willing to show you. But I'd trust what I'm saying if I were you. If you want to make a game exciting give a time window to catch the snitch and from where you want me to start chasing it and for how long and I'll go for it. But if you try to ask too much of me, I will fail. Also, let me do what I can against Harry Potter. It'll be a prodigy against a prodigy if you don't mind. And he is good, so don't blame me if I fail. It's your job to create a buffer in points so it doesn't matter. Now if that's all, I'll be going now." Midnight waited a few seconds to see if the now speechless captain would say anything. When he didn't, she took her broom and walked away with Draco at her side.

**~S~**

After that things grew to be slightly more hectic. Flint pushed Midnight to her limit and she would enter the commons after practice tired and bruised. And whenever that happened, Draco would take care of her and heal her injuries. Then they would talk for a little while and then she would fall asleep. During this time, Midnight also had to find time to study for her classes. So a large amount of her free time was dedicated to her sitting by herself in the library. That changed though, when one day, she quite literally bumped into Hermione Granger.

"I'm so sorry, Granger, I wasn't looking where I was going. Normally I'm better at not hitting people when I'm not looking but my senses must be out of whack because of quidditch and-" Hermione cut her off by grabbing her hand.

"It's perfectly fine, Ignis. I should have been more careful as well." She said with a small laugh. "What are you doing here though? I thought you were always with Malfoy."

Midnight chuckled slightly "We've been friends for a long time, yes, but if I had to spend every waking moment with him I would end up killing him." Hermione's eyes widened

"So not even you can stand him. There were rumors for a while that you were some sort of god to be friends with him and be nice to everyone."

"Oh really? That's surprising." Midnight chuckled

"So what are you doing here?" She asked again

"Ah, well you see with quidditch practice I don't really have a lot of free time and Draco can be a bit distracting at times and I know he won't be caught dead in the library so I come here to catch up on my homework and other things."

"If you want, I can help you." Midnight's eyes widened

"Really? I thought all Gryffindor's hated Slytherin's."

"For the majority, yes, but the good ones only hate the pratts, like Malfoy." Midnight laughed

"Well thank you."

The two girls found a table and studied together quietly. They met after school everyday and studied together, and slowly they became close secret friends.

**~S~**

Everything had grown into a regular pattern, but that again changed on Halloween. After the incident with Quirrell everyone had begun to freak out. Midnight knew that Hermione was still in the bathroom and she saw the troll going in there, and she couldn't let her friend be hurt. She ran into the bathroom along with Harry and Ron who had shown up. Everything went quickly as the troll started swinging its club around and the screaming echoing around the bathroom. Midnight hurried forward but was shot backwards as the club collided with her and sending her into the wall and knocking her out. The battle was quickly over and the teachers rushed in, when Snape saw Midnight on the ground, he quickly rushed over to check on her.

"What happened here?" he growled at the young Gryffindor's

Hermione was about to speak before McGonagall cut her off.

"Professor Snape, why don't you take Midnight to the Hospital Wing. We'll take care of things here." Snape nodded and picked up his secret daughter and quickly carried her to the Hospital Wing. He called Madam Pomfrey over and she quickly looked over the young girl.

"She has a minor fractured skull and a few broken ribs. I'll make sure she's fine by the morning." She said quickly grabbing a potion.

"...Do you know about her condition, Poppy?"

"I am aware, Severus. And with that said her injuries will be healed by morning. I can not be sure as to when she will wake up though. She may wake up tomorrow, but the latest it will be is a couple of days. I'll send someone to tell Malfoy, if you wish, Professor."

"I'll do it, he'll be wondering where she is anyway." Poppy gave a nod and Snape limped towards the Slytherin common rooms. When he entered, he found Draco pacing, but when he heard the door open he looked over and quickly ran to Snape.

"Is Midnight alright, Professor? I heard rumors that she was in the bathroom when the troll attacked.

"She's going to be fine, Draco. We can go see her now if you wish." He gave a nod and they walked towards the hospital wing.

"So is she alright?" Draco asked again.

"She has a few broken bones and a slight fracture in her skull. Madam Pomfrey has assured me her injuries will be healed by the morning, but because of her condition it may be a few days until she wakes up. Can you make sure you keep track of her homework for the next few days? I'd rather not have her fall behind." Snape said as the reached the wing. They quietly walked in and towards Midnight's bed. When Draco saw her, he ran over and grabbed her hand in his. When he saw no apparent harm and saw she was breathing normally and did not appear in pain he smiled. He grabbed her hand in both of his and put it close to his forehead.

"I'm so glad you're alright, Night…" he whispered

Suddenly the 'golden trio' burst through the doors.

"'Mione, what are you doing! She's a Slytherin!" Ron yelled

"You're so blinded by hate, Ronald. Just because she hangs out with Malfoy doesn't mean she's a bad person-" She froze when she saw Draco holding Midnights hand.

"I'd appreciate if you didn't yell here, Weasley. She has a minor fracture in her skull." Draco said quietly, looking at his friend.

"How is she doing?" Hermione asked quietly, walking to the other side of her friend.

"She'll be fully healed by the morning."

"That's good…"

"Hermione, why are we even here!" Harry asked

"You two don't have to be here, but I'm here because my friend is hurt."

"Your friend? She's a Slytherin and she's friends with Malfoy!" Ron yelled

Hermione stood up fuming "I agree to the fact the Malfoy can be a prick but him and Midnight go a long way back so I'll tolerate him for her. Also, she's my friend because she's kind and caring and we get along. So if you don't like it, then leave!" Ron and harry stared at her shocked and then walked away. She sat back down and looked at Midnight.

"I'm sorry about that Malfoy. They can be idiots sometimes."

"I don't disagree with the idiot part but I challenge the sometimes part." Hermione laughed a little. "Why are you her friend? Everything those two said were right."

"A while ago we ran into eachother at the library and started studying together. She was having issues so I helped her out. After a while we started talking more and more about things outside of school and we just kind of became friends. She talks about you alot, so I know you aren't a complete arse, at least not to her. So since she's a mutual friend, I'll tolerate you to the best of my abilities." Malfoy chuckled

"She'd like that."

"How long have you two know each other?"

"We don't have to converse, Granger."

"I know, but I'm curious."

"We first met when we were five. Her caretaker had to work at the school so she was left in my families care. She's been doing that ever since. The first day we met, we clicked." He gave a laugh as he thought back to his first meeting with her. "She'd been so cute. She thought I was a ghost at first and for the first month I spent the entire time trying to prove to her that I wasn't only to realize that she had been screwing with me. She'll still do it sometimes, it our inside joke." He smiled

"You don't look to worried about her right now."

"I always am, it just became apart of our relationship. And besides...I've seen her worse than this…" He trailed off

"What do you mean?"

He sighed, leaning back in his chair. "She has a heart defect, for the most part it doesn't cause too many issues, but it cases like this it makes her weaker so there's the possibility of her going into a temporary coma. She's also had a few attacks in the past. One of those was not to long after we met. We were riding our broomsticks and up in the air when it happened, and she fell off. I caught her before she hit the ground but we rushed her to the hospital and she was forced to stay there for a while. She's been getting stronger ever since, but I'm always afraid that she'll have another attack, and that when it happens...she won't wake. up."

"Why does she play quidditch if something like that could happen?"

Draco laughed "Because she's stubborn and she loves to play the game. She had her own way of riding a broom when we were younger and she wouldn't stray from it no matter how many times I tried to teach her. She's been dreaming of playing the position of seeker since we were little, her reasoning being that she loved the thrill of the chase and the speed you had to go."

"Wow, it's no wonder you're such good friends. I would ask her, but she would never tell because she said you might get angry at her for ruining your reputation as the cold hearted Slytherin prince."

"I could see her saying that." he chuckled

"So who's her caretaker? You said they worked here."

"It's Snape. He's been raising her since she was four."

"What about her parents?"

"Her father was sent to prison, I have no idea who he is, but her and her mother were kidnapped when she was about three and a half. They were both tortured by Death Eaters and her mother was killed in front of her before the Mystery of Magic showed up."

"That's horrible…" she whispered

"Listen, Hermione, you can't tell anyone what I've said or what I'm going to say, alright?" She nodded, wide eyed at him calling her by her first name. "She considers Snape to be her father, and he doesn't know about this. She still has nightmares about that time, and I swore I would protect her. You said she called me the cold hearted Slytherin Prince, well if that's the case then she's the Slytherin Princess, and she the only one who can melt my heart. Ever since we were children, I've cared about her. I've cared about her ever since the first moment I saw her…" he trailed off.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. But can I make a suggestion?"

"Sure."

"I don't know what you're thinking, but if you consider us to even remotely be friends, then we should hide it. I don't want to ruin your reputation and Harry and Ron would kill me."

"I'm fine with that Hermione, and besides, if Midnight trusts you, then I know I can trust you. Just don't expect me to hold back infront of others, so I'm sorry if I upset you in the future."

"It's a deal then." Hermione said with a smile.

"Deal."

* * *

**So, I didn't plan on doing the first year, then I planned on doing one chapter for it, then this happened. There will be a few chapters for the first year but not many. See you guys next time!**


	4. Chapter 3-Quidditch and Mirrors

**Chapter 3**

**Quidditch and Mirrors**

Midnight had gotten out of the wing the next morning, to many peoples surprise and she seemed perfectly fine, a little loopy every now and then, but fine. Once a week Hermione, Midnight, and Draco would meet and hang out away from everyone so they wouldn't reak havoc. Things were going well. Hermione began to see Draco as a more caring person than he let on and the three became closer, and neither of them showed what Draco had told her that night. Time passed and things were going great, and then it was time for the first quidditch game of the season.

Midnight was relatively cool headed, but she was still freaking out, her dream was finally coming true. Draco walked with her to the locker rooms and before she entered he pulled her into a tight hug.

"Be careful, alright? You know how bloody they can get…" She chuckled

"It's the Slytherin's who do most of the beating, silly. I'll be fine." She smiled and kissed his cheek. "Just sit back and enjoy the show." then she dashed into the locker rooms. She quickly changed into her robes and Draco went up to the stands. The teams entered the field and the game begun. For a while it moved slowly, it got a little more interesting when Harry's broom went out of whack but the lasted a short amount of time. Both of the young seekers caught sight of the snitch and they raced towards it. They were neck and neck, reaching out for the golden ball. They both stood on their brooms and reached out. Harry fell down first and Midnight followed, tumbling on the ground just barely missing the snitch. She stayed on the ground, catching her breath and watching Harry cough up the snitch. She smiled and slowly sat up. After having a quick moment, Harry walked over and helped her up and shook her hand.

"You're pretty good, you almost had me there." Harry said with a smile

"Well you better watch yourself, Potter. Now that I know how you play I know how much harder I have to work my arse off to beat you."

"I'd like to see you try, Ignis." She laughed

"I'd watch what I say if I were you, Potter. Those words may come back to bite you."

After that, the two teams left the field and went to change and shower. When Midnight walked out to meet her father and Draco, Flint stopped her and shoved her against the wall, holding her neck against the wall in a choke hold. When Draco and Snape saw, they rushed over and pulled him off. Draco caught Midnight as she slipped down the wall gasping.

"You were there, you bitch! The game would have been ours!" He yelled. Midnight grew furious and push Draco away from her and faced Flint.

"You think I don't know that!" She yelled back "I was right next to Potter when he caught it, he just had a better angle on the snitch. There's a reason he made it onto the team in his first year, Flint. Don't expect the two of us to be at a constant win or lose standard. Our skills are equal and the results will be situational. So back the hell off and I'll do the best I can." The two quidditch players glared at each other for a solid minute before Flint shook snape off and stomped away.

"Are you okay?" Draco asked as Flint rounded the corner at the end of the hallway.

"I'm fine, pissed off, but fine." She growled.

"Well I'm sure you're hungry, let's go to the great hall and get some food." Draco's words immediately cheered her up and she grabbed his hand and dashed to the hall. The duo ran into the golden trio as the reached the doorway. Hermione ran forward and hugged Midnight.

"You and Harry were amazing! I can't wait to see you two fight again!" She said happily while pulling away. Midnight smiled back.

"Just to let you know, I don't plan on letting him win next time."

"I would hope not."

"Hey!" Harry yelled at Hermione.

"She's my friend to and I want to see her win a few games. Back off Harry." She glared. The group went silent as Harry's and Midnight's stomachs growled. Midnight turned red and Draco forced himself not to laugh, but a smile and a chuckle sneaked out.

"Well, if you don't mind, Midnight seems to be starving. She'll catch up with you latter, Granger." Draco said pushing Midnight over to the Slytherin table. Harry and Ron just stared.

"Did Malfoy just-" Harry started

"Was he just-" Ron tried to restate.

"Yes he just smiled and yes he was just polite. We made an agreement to tolerate each other since we both care about Midnight. And he only smiles at all around her. So yes, that just happened. Now let's go get something to eat." Hermione said grabbing both of their sleeves and dragging them towards the Gryffindor table.

~S~

After they had eaten some food, Draco and Midnight headed back to the Slytherin common room and sat down and talked in front of the fireplace.

"That was a good game, you almost had Potter, to!" Draco said with a small smile.

"I won't let him get away next time. I've got to show him he's not the only prodigy seeker here."

"How's Granger doing?"

"She's been doing well. I'm glad to know that she is rooting for me as well."

"You two have been getting closer."

"Yes we have. And I can say the same for you." Midnight said poking Draco's cheek. He slapped her hand away with a chuckle. Shadow meowed and jumped in between Draco and Midnight, rubbing against her leg. Midnight chuckled and patted his head and then sighed, and then stood up.

"Where are you going?" Draco asked

"I need to go and see if I can find a book in the restricted section before curfew. I got permission from my dad to do some extra research on unicorns. I'll be back later, don't wait up though, okay? I don't know when I'll be back." Midnight said with a stretch, Draco stood up as well.

"Well, either way, send Shadow up to come and get me when you come back, alright?" Draco asked pulling her in for a hug. Midnight nodded and then pulled away and walked out of the common rooms with Shadow at her heals. The school was quiet even though there was an hour until curfew was in place, so Midnight sang a song to pass the time. Her voice echoed around the high ceiling casting an eerie sound on her voice

When she got to the restricted section of the library, she was still singing her tune and she didn't notice the time fly as she sang and searched for her book. When she found what she was looking for she smiled and walked away but she let out a little scream when she heard a crash not that far away. Midnight held the book to her chest and slowly backed into a corner.

"Who's there?" She called. Suddenly Mr. Filch appeared and looked at her suspiciously.

"What are you doing out of bed?"

"My father gave me permission to come and find a book in this section shortly before curfew but I must have lost track of time when I was trying to find it, I'm sorry, Sir."

"Did you drop a lamp?"

"No, Sir."

"Well then off to bed with you." Midnight quickly nodded and hurried off, she turned the corner and ran into her father."

"What are you doing out of bed, Midnight?"

"I came to get the book I ask about before curfew and lost track of time." There was a shuffling sound and Severus quickly looked around until his eyes came upon a door.

"Go, quickly. Hide in there until I come for you. Now!" He whispered. Midnight nodded and dashed into the room and closed the door behind her. She looked around and saw a mirror. She slowly walked over, curious, and looked at her reflection. Next to her stood a beautiful woman with constantly changing hair color and purple eyes that she instantly recognized as her mother. She smiled without realizing it when she recalled a memory she had buried a long time ago. He mother had been a metamorphmagus and had enjoyed having her hair constantly changing color. On her other side was a handsome man with curly black hair smiling at her. From the depths of her mind she recognized him as her biological father. Draco was also in the picture with her, holding her hand. Midnight looked around her, seeing no one, and looked back at the mirror. Suddenly she felt a presence behind her and she stated

"It shows the viewer what he or she truly wants, doesn't it Professor Dumbledore."

"Yes, I'm assuming you see your parents?" Midnight gave a sad smile and nodded

"I would like you to know, Midnight, that they would be both very proud of you." Midnight nodded again starting to tear up.

"Why did they kill her, Professor? And why was my father sent to prison? What were they like?"

"You're father was a bit of a trickster when he went here, but he was brave. He was in Gryffindor. He was a bit of a ladies man, I guess you could say. He first met your mother in their second year when she was getting pushed around by her fellow housemates. He stood up for her even though she was a Slytherin. They became unlikely friends and she was pushed farther and farther out of her own house. The only person who didn't was Severus. After they graduated, you mother was forced to make a choice. Her family was a pureblood family so they forced her to chose between what she believed in, and what they believed in, which was to serve Voldemort. She chose to be exiled from her family, and half beaten she apparated to you father who had experienced something similar. He nursed her back to health and during the war they fell in love and got married. They were both great people. You're father was blamed for a murder and was sent away. Your mother payed the price for her actions in the past. The people who killed her were followers of Voldemort. Your father was considered a blood traitor. And by not only going against her family's wishes, but also going to a blood traitor for help and marrying one, she was condemned to death by her family. Without your father there to protect the both of you they moved in, hoping to kill both of you."

"So my mother was killed because she chose the right thing and my father was framed?"

"Yes."

"Will I ever get to meet my father?'

"I have no idea, Midnight. But for now, let's get you back to your common room." Midnight nodded slowly and followed Dumbledore, Shadow following her. When she entered the commons, Shadow dashed towards the boy's dormitories to tell Draco she was back. And with that he hurried down to see his friend sitting on the couch with a blank look on her face.

"Night? What's wrong?"

"I just found out a bit about my family…" Draco came and sat down next to her and took her hand. "My father...he's in prison for something he didn't do, and my mother was killed for what she believed in. She was killed because she loved someone who was considered a blood traitor. What's wrong with loving someone? She was killed by Voldemort's followers because she followed her heart, Draco." She looked over at her friend with teary eyes. "I love your family, Draco. But I can't follow their morales. All I have to ask is that you don't force me to be something I'm not." Draco pulled her into a hug.

"It's going to be okay, I'll never let that happen to you." He whispered.

"I want to meet him someday, Draco...I want to meet my father."

"I know…" He said stroking her hair. He froze and did a double take. "Um...Midnight? Your hair's blue." Midnight bolted upright and grabbed her hair, watching as it turned a sad dark blue. She smiled.

"I have it too…" She whispered

"You have what?"

"My mother, she was a metamorphmagus. I must be to!" She said excitedly. She closed her eyes for a second and her hair turned a bright shade of purple to match her eyes.

"We should probably tell Professor Dumbledore first thing in the morning." Draco said still in shock. Midnight gave and excited nod and smiled, resting her head on Draco's shoulder and closing her eyes, feeling at peace for the first time in a while.


	5. Chapter 4-The Forest, Unicorns, and Tru

**HEY HEY, HERE'S CHAPTER FOUR PEOPLE! I hope you guys enjoy ^.^**

**Sorry it's a little on the short side.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**The Forest, Unicorns, and Truths**

The next morning Midnight sent Shadow to go and wake Draco while she rushed to the bathrooms to get ready for the day and make sure she looked like how she normally did. She took a quick shower and ran down the stairs to meet Draco in the commons. With that they walked to Severus's chambers to tell him about what happened last night. Midnight skipped through the halls humming while Draco slightly jogged to keep up with her. When They arrived Midnight just walked in and Draco closed the door behind them. They found the professor sitting in the corner looking over a book at them.

"I know I told you two to come here whenever you wanted, but you could at least knock." He stated. Midnight laughed.

"I'm sorry, I just really wanted to show you what came up last night!" She said with a little hop. He raised an eyebrow and she laughed again, he hair turning into a bright purple. Severus dropped his book and he quickly stood up in shock. After a few seconds he slowly walked over touching her hair, and then he gave a small smile.

"You really are very much like your mother, your father's there to, quite a bit actually, but your mother really shows in you." Midnight smiled.

"If I'm ever missing my mother I can make my hair she had it and I'll remember that I will always have a piece of her, even more so now."

Severus nodded with a little smile "I'll let Dumbledore know about this, by the way." Midnight nodded then turned to Draco.

"We should probably head to breakfast, let's go." She said taking his hand and skipping off to the Great Hall.

~S~

She tried to tell him not to, did he listen? No. So what did she end up doing? Going with him. Draco freaking Malfoy decided to follow the golden trio out of the castle after curfew. They followed silently and Draco watched through the window after the entered, she just leaned up against the wall. After a few minutes Draco suddenly took her hand and they started sprinting to the castle. He dragged her to Professor McGonagall's chambers and he explained what he saw to the old woman. With that she dragged them to a hallway to wait for the other three, then she took the five to her classroom. She gave a little spiel, but Midnight wasn't paying attention, she knew what was coming. When Draco let out a shout and started complaining, Midnight smacked him upside the head and pointed at his face when he turned to face her.

"I told you what would happen, Draco. You should have listened." She then turned to the professor with a smile. "Me and draco will be there professor. Is it alright if we leave now?" She nodded and the two left with Midnight dragging Draco out by his ear.

The next night, the five walked towards Hagrid's hut. Midnight ignored what was being said, she didn't want to be here and her attitude was getting the better of her. She followed Hagrid into the Forbidden Forest and she quickly wished she had listened to what Hagrid had been saying. She stood frozen as she stared at the dead unicorn on the floor, but that wasn't what got to her. It was the blood. The blood was _silver_. Just like her mother's, just like _hers_. Draco noticed her frozen state and took her hand.

"Are you okay?" He asked, she shook her head no and he gripped her hand tighter. The group split into two and Midnight went with Draco, Harry and Fang. Midnight tuned everything out until they rounded a corner and found a...thing sucking on a unicorn. Draco screamed and ran off, leaving Harry and Midnight alone. Without thinking she pulled out her wand and pointed it and the filthy creature and yelled "Stupify!"

The creature was knocked away and started walking towards the two. suddenly a centar appeared out of nowhere and knocked the thing away. Seeing the unicorn bleeding, Midnight rushed over and started casting a healing charm. After a few minutes of repeating the charm the unicorn slowly stood up and looked down at Midnight. The unicorn nudged her, helping her up and then rubbing against her arm. The centar walked over and patted her on the shoulder.

"Midnight Ignis, it's not everyday someone gains the trust of a unicorn, especially of this breed."

"What do you mean?" Midnight asked while petting the beautiful creature

"This unicorn is that of very pure blood, to gain the respect of such a unicorn is a very high honor. It also means you have a pure soul. It is rumored that if one is to befriend a unicorn, they will always come to your aid." The unicorn neighed in response. "That's a yes." he said with a smile. The unicorn nudged Midnight's side and then the centar turned towards Harry. Midnight continued to stroke the unicorns snout.

'_You are very much like you mother, young one. She was kind hearted as well, but her soul was not as pure as yours. Hers was tainted by her family, unfortunately. She was a great which, I am truly sorry for her death. She was a friends to me.' _a feminine voice said in her head.

"You, you knew my mother?" Midnight asked. The unicorn nodded "How?"

'_The Headmaster should be the one to tell you. But let me tell you this as you should leave this dreadful place soon. If you ever need help, just call for me. You saved me from death, I owe you my life and therefore whenever you need something, no matter how small, call me and I shall help.'_

"I thank you for that. I'll try my best not to waste the gratitude you've given me."

'_Remember, child. You mother was not simply killed because of her beliefs or your father. And no matter what people say about your father, remember he is innocent, no matter what other people say. And remember just call my name, it is River.'_

"Thank you." Midnight said. River bowed and then took off deeper into the forest. Draco, Hermione, Ron, and Hagrid appeared and Draco quickly ran over to Midnight and she smacked him upside the head. "What happened to being a man, Draco?" She chuckled, he gave a small smile.

"Well I can't save you all the time, you'd kill me if I did." Midnight smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm glad you're okay."

"I'm the one who should be saying that…" Draco said hugging her back. Scared out of their minds, the first years headed back to the castle.

~S~

When they arrived back in the castle, Midnight split from Draco to find Severus. She walked through the halls thinking back to what she had seen. Severus didn't know this, but when Midnight turned ten her blood turned silver and she began to heal quicker, she didn't want to ask him about it, fearing that he would be scared. Lost in thought, Midnight didn't hear the footsteps behind her and she couldn't even let out a scream when she was grabbed and knocked unconscious.

When Midnight woke up she was floating, unable to move. She did her best to look around and she saw she was in a well lit chamber with the mirror she had found not that long ago, in front of it stood Professor Quirrell.

"Professor...Quirrell?" She asked. The man turned to face her with an evil smirk.

"So you're finally away, hm?" He stared at her. "Do you know why you're here, girl?"

"No."

"Because of you mother and father." He stated simply. Not hearing an answer he continued. "You're mother was a unicorn. Your father, not knowing, saved her life when he found her dying. She gave her life to him for that, and she became mortal because of that. She was put into a family with modified memories so everyone would think that she was the hidden daughter of the her supposed family. She went to Hogwarts and met your father. They fell in love and had you, someone who is half pure-blood and half unicorn. You would make a very powerful ally for the Dark Lord. Let him drink from you, and he will be indebted to you. He'll give you anything you want, child. Come to the side of Lord Voldemort."

"Never!" Midnight yelled

"What?" Quirrell said in a dark voice.

"I will never join his side. He kills people for what they believe and how they were born. I can't except that!"

"CRUCIO!" Pain coursed through Midnight's body, but she held back her screams. She taught herself how to deal with pain when she was kidnapped with her mother. She sunk herself into her happy memories, all sense of pain becoming numb. She imagined Draco wrapping his arms around her, whispering in her ear.

"You're going to make it, okay 'Night? Your heart may be weak, but you are strong. This is nothing. That 's what you always told me, remember?" Suddenly a voice cut through everything.

"Back off!" Someone yelled. The last thing she saw before she fell unconscious was Harry pointing his wand at Quirrell.

~S~

Midnight woke up to see Dumbledore standing at the foot of her bed. She quickly sat up straight.

"Professor Dumbledore!" She stated.

"You can relax, Midnight. You're safe now." Midnight leaned against her pillows a little bit, but stayed sitting up. "Harry heard everything that Quirrell said to you, and he told me. It is all true. Flare was a great person, and so was your father. At least...before what he did what he did…"

"Professor, who was my father?" Professor Dumbledore took a deep breath and then spoke the name she had been dying to know for as long as she could remember.

A day later she was let out of the hospital wing and Draco gave her a huge hug when she returned. The next few days passed quickly for Midnight, Draco knew there was a lot on her mind but he knew she would tell him when she was ready. She didn't pay attention the next few days, not even on the last day when they announced the house cup, and on the ride home she stared silently out the window, thinking about what Dumbledore had told her and everything she had found out. But with all she finally knew what her birth name really was and what her father's name was, and no matter what she would meet her father some day. Some day, she would meet Sirius Black.

* * *

**AND IT'S REVEALED! Many of you guys were right ^.^**

**And I know I said Dumbledore knew last chapter that Sirius was innocent but I decided to change that. So see you all next time ^.^ *waves goodbye***


	6. Chapter 5-New Friends and the Monsters-

**So. I'm going to try working on two stories at the same time. This and my Fairy Tail one. For my readers who read both, I'm taking a small break before I continue Heart of Storms so I can plan somethings out. Also, I don't know if you guys know, I have a Facebook where I put up chapters and you guys can ask questions or anything like that. It's for my readers so it's really what ever they want. The link is on my profile if you want. ALSO. I have two surveys. One is an actual poll, and one I want PM's/Reviews since I need reasons. The poll if for who Midnight should date, yes, this is a DracoxOC fic, but we can't hop right into that, can we ;)**

**So, yeah, that's the poll part. That'll be up for a while until I decide. You can also review who you want if you don't want to take the poll/can't/the person you want isn't on there. THE WILL BE NO STUDENT TEACHER RELATIONSHIP. I love the idea in some cases but there is no way shape or form it would work in this story.**

**So for the other part, if there was a way you could bring back the characters that died in Harry Potter (including James and Lily) who would you bring back? Please give a reason for why you would bring each person back. Yes, this is relivent to my story, and I can make a poll if you wish, this will keep going until close to endish of this story. So with that, I want to say thank you to all my readers. Writing is what I love most, and I'm slowly getting better, but it's your support that keeps me going. So thank you all so much, and by all means, if something seems wrong to you? Please tell me. As much as the idea for this story is mine, I want you guys to understand and enjoy the story completely. So with everything out of the way, please enjoy the next chapter of _The Weakest Hearts, Are The Strongest Hearts_. I'm sorry this took so long.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**New Friends and the Monsters of Their Dreams**

The summer had been unexciting for the most part in Midnight's case. She had kept in touch with River and the unicorn had told her more information about her parents. She found out that when a unicorn falls in love with a human or they give up the immortality for a human, they become mortal. That's what had happened between her parents. She also found out that her father was an Animagus, after finding that out, Midnight had begged River to teach her how to become one. And today was the day she would finally be able to transform.

'_Midnight, concentrate solely on your inner spirit. Let it envelop your mind, and alter your body.' _Midnight focused on what River had said. After what felt like forever, she felt her body begin to change. She felt for bones shift and a whole lot of other things that were unnatural. When she opened her eyes, everything was sharper and when she looked down she saw a pure white hoof. '_Good, now focus on what it felt like to be human and morph back.'_ Midnight did as she was told and felt her body begin to transform back to it's original shape. Midnight turned to River laughing,

"So what am I?" She asked, her hair turning a bright pink in joy.

'_A unicorn. You're soul truly is pure.' _River said with pride. '_Remember though, you can not tell anyone about this. If the wrong people find out, they will use you. Sirius and Severus can know, but no one else.' _Midnight nodded.

"Well I'm going to head back home, and tell my dad. I'll see you soon!" Midnight said waving and then running towards her home. She ran through the door, took off her shoes and ran to Severus's study to tell him the news.

"Dad! Guess what I just-" She froze when she ran in and saw Mr. Malfoy and Severus talking. "I'm sorry, I had no idea anyone was here." She bowed and left quickly. After a little bit Severus came up to her room and found her touching the gifts Draco had given her.

"I would have warned you had I known he was coming. He just kind of popped out of the middle of no where. I'm sorry."

"It's alright, Dad. Is he gone now?" Severus gave a nod before speaking.

"We were just finishing up before you ran in, now if you don't mind me asking, what were you so eager to tell me?" Midnight burst into a smile again, remembering the day's earlier events.

"So you know how I've been working with River?" she asked, he gave a nod "She taught me how to morph into an animagus and I succeeded!" She said bouncing slightly on her bed. His face turned into a smile as he pulled her into a side hug.

"I'm proud of you, and I'm glad you waited until Lucius left. He would have been quite curious as to what you could do."

"I'm sorry for running in like that."

"It's fine, just be careful when it comes to stuff like this, the Dark Lord still has followers everywhere, trying to bring him back, you never know who will go after you for your abilities."

"I know, Dad, I know."

And with that the rest of the summer went quickly, and soon Midnight was heading to the Malfoy's for the few days before her and Draco would be heading off to Hogwarts. Those days went quickly and soon enough they were heading to bed after watching the first years be sorted and eating at the feast.

The next day they started with Herbology in greenhouse three, and to say that Midnight was quickly getting pissed off as they started on the screeching mandrakes was an understatement. Midnight was fuming as they left the class and left for Defense Against the Dark Arts. She was walking through the hallway and many people, of all years, were parting for her. Draco was running slightly to keep up with her, he knew that if he didn't calm her down, Lockhart was going to end up dead in a matter of minutes. She stormed into the class, being the first one there with Draco hot on her heals. Hermione came in a few seconds after, the group knowing that most people would still be in passing period so they could put down their acts for a while. Hermione walked over and stood next to Draco who was standing a few feet from his childhood friend with a look of fear in his eyes as she glared a hole through the wall in front of her.

"What's up with 'Night?" she asked quietly to Draco.

"She's not particularly fond of loud noises, even with headphones. She's pissed off because of last class." Hermione nodded and sat next to her friend pulling her into a hug. Midnight stiffened before bursting into laughing maniacally.

"I'm going to freaking kill Lockhart." Draco and Hermione chuckled.

"Well, from what I've seen, he doesn't actually know anything and he's an idiot, so I'll help with that." Hermione said. Midnight laughed and the two stood up, the three now facing eachother. "So how were your summers?" Hermione asked

"Awesome." Midnight said

"Boring." Draco said at the same time.

"No details?" she asked with a chuckle.

"I'll show you guys the next time we have sometime to ourselves." Midnight said with a smile.

"There are no details to a boring summer, the only highlight was when Midnight came and spent a few days at the house before we came here." He said with a glare at the wall. Poor wall, first Midnight, then Draco. It's a wonder it wasn't gone yet. Hermione full on laughed this time.

"Well I'm sorry you had to experience such boredom. I guess I would say mine was in between the two of yours. My parents and I went camping a few times, which was fun, but that was it." she said with a laugh. Draco and Midnight stared at her with questioning looks. "What?" she asked.

"What's camping?" The two purebloods asked.

"It's where you take some supplies and a tent out into the wild and stay there a few days. You make a camp site, that's why it's called camping."

"Ohhhhhh." The two again said at the same time. Just then they heard people closing in on the classroom, so they did a quick group hug, saying it was good to see eachother again, and Hermione rushed to take a seat in the second to front row right before Harry, Ron, and a few other students walked in. The first two walking and sitting on either side of Hermione. No one dared sit back with the Slytherin Prince and Princess so the other benches were quickly filled with groups of three. Midnight spaced out as soon as Lockhart walked in with his stupid introduction and his stupid smile. She was particularly fond of the idea of being expelled for killing a teacher, so she tuned him out. Suddenly Draco jabbed her into the side.

"Would you happen to be related Flare Ignus?" Lockhart asked her. She gave a slight nod before continuing.

"She was my mother, Professor." She replied flatly. He gave her a smile.

"I remember her very well, she was a charming woman. Such a horrible way to go though. Anyway…" Midnight blocked him out as he continued on to what he was doing. She held back her tears and her anger at Lockhart for what he had just said to her. Draco grabbed her hand, and she slowly calmed down. Suddenly pixies where flying everywhere and Lockhart locked himself in his office while many others left the classroom. Feeling her anger begin to bubble again, she raised her wand at the same time Hermione did and yelled out "IMMOBULUS!" As the pixies froze in midair, Midnight let her tears begin to fall, she didn't even care if Potter and Weasley saw her. Hermione saw them and ran over pulling her into a hug.

"Malfoy told me what happened to your parents last year. I'm sorry the Professor was so inconsiderate…"

"Thanks, Hermione…" She whispered

"No problem, by the way," She leaned in and whispered in her friend's ear "How about we meet tonight in the kitchens." When she pulled away she saw a smile across Midnight's face.

"I'll tell my dad, and yeah, we can meet up. What time?" She asked

"How 'bout tenish." Midnight gave another nod before gathering her stuff. She looked over at the males of the golden trio and almost burst out laughing. Their mouths were hanging open.

"Weasley, Potter, I'd appreciate if you closed your mouths before drule starts to fall out. That would be a rather unpleasant sight." She said with a smirk.

Well, it's just, if you don't mind me asking, what happened to your parents?" Harry asked. Midnight took a quick look at Hermione, she gave a nod and Midnight let out a breath. I barely remember my dad, he was taken to Azkaban when I was really little. And then when I was three me and my mum were taken by Death Eaters. They tortured me and my mum for a full week before they killed her in front of me. The ministry showed up an hour later and sent them to Azkaban. My mum requested that I be sent to a close friend of hers to be raised if she ever died. I've been living with him ever since. So I kind of get where you come from Harry." She said with a slight smile. "I sort of envy you though," She said looking at the one wall again. "When you have memories of those you lost, you will always find yourself sinking into those memories, and when you come out of them you realize that they are just that, memories, and that the people you love are still dead." She said with a sad smile.

"You know Ignus, you'd get along well with a few other Gryffindors. If you don't mind, I could introduce you to them. You don't seem bad for a Slytherin." He said. Midnight let out a laugh.

"You'll find out someday, Harry, that Slytherins aren't as bad as you think, but yes, I would like to meet them, as long as they don't mind meeting a Slytherin, although I like to think of myself as a member of all houses, the only reason I was put into Slytherin was so I can stick with Draco." She then turned towards her childhood friend "If you don't mind, Draco, I would like to get acquainted with these people. I know you're not particularly fond of them, so I'll meet up with you latter." He gave a nod and a small smile. "I'll talk to you later, 'Night." he said before walking out of the classroom. Midnight turned towards the two males of the golden trio. She held out a hand to Harry. "Let us start over, shall we? I'm Midnight Ignus." She said with a smile. "You can call me Midnight or 'Night." Harry shook her hand.

"I'm Harry Potter, you can call me Harry." Midnight then turned to Ron, saying the same thing. He gingerly shook her hand, introducing himself as well.

"Um, if you don't mind me asking, why are you friends with Malfoy? You don't seem like his type of friend." Ron asked slightly. Midnight chuckled.

"My caretaker knew his family, so when he started a certain job, he had to find a place for me to stay while he was away, and he wanted me to find a not annoying friend, so he asked the Malfoy's if I could stay with them, they agreed and we became friends right away. We've stuck together since I believe we were five. And no, I will tell you no embarrassing stories from his childhood. I may be friends with all of you, but I will not instigate or help with any fights you may have with each other."

"So he has no issues with who you chose to be friends with?" Harry asked

"Not really, he'll question me occasionally, but he lets me do what I want. We have a mutual understanding not to go into each others beliefs."

"What about your house?"

"Even if I wasn't friends with Draco, they're still scared of me. I broke a guy's arm last year on the train here. Word spread around quickly, plus I knew a few when we were younger and I kind of scared them. Most are just flat out afraid of going up against me, and those who aren't are afraid of Draco, so I'm left alone. And like I said, a lot of the Slytherins aren't as bad as they seem." She said with a smile. Ron backed up slightly and Midnight laughed. She linked her arm with Hermione and turned her head towards Harry. "I believe it's time for lunch, and I would very much like to to meet these people you spoke of." Her hair faded from red back to it's normal black and Hermione nudged her.

"I didn't mention it to you earlier because I was slightly scared for my life, but when you walked into class your hair was fiery red, it's normal now but still."

"Yeah, I have better control over it now, but it still leaks through sometimes." She said with a laugh. And with that the group of four headed to the Great Hall for lunch. She gave a slight wave to Draco before following Harry and Ron over to a small group at the Gryffindor table.

"Hey guys, I'd like to formally introduce a new friends of ours, Midnight Ignus." Harry said sitting down. Ron sat down next to him and Hermione and Midnight sat across from them as she gave a slight wave. Seamus Finnigan gave an odd look before speaking.

"Why'd you invite a Slytherin to hang out, Potter?" he asked. Harry was about to speak but she cut him off.

"I may officially be in Slytherin but I don't consider myself to actually be in a house." She said with a smile, he gave her a questioning glare before holding out his hand. "Seamus Finnigan." She shook his hand, introducing herself. A few other people introduced themselves, those people being Oliver Wood, Alicia Spinnet, Angelina Johnson, Lee Jordan, Katie Bell, Dean Thomas, Colin Creevey, Fred, George, and Ginny Weasley, and Neville Longbottom.

"So, do you support You-Know-Who?" Seamus asked. Midnight laughed a little at the abrupt question before answering.

"I loathe him, more than most probably." she said with a fake sweet smile. Hermione nudged her.

"Don't go scaring people, 'Night." She chuckled. Seamus questioned her reply.

"A Slytherin loathing a former house member?" Midnight looked down at her plate of food.

"My father was sent to Azkaban for something a Death Eater did when I was little. When I was three, my mother and I were taken by a small group of Death Eaters and tortured for about a week. They killed my mum an hour before the ministry arrived." She said quietly. Her body started to lock up when the memories started coming back, she shoved them down and quickly relaxed herself.

"I'm sorry, I didn't meant to be inconsiderate." He said after a silent moment.

"It's okay, I'm just not used to talking about it, I don't think I ever will be…"

"So that's what Lockhart meant earlier?" Neville questioned. She gave a nod.

"What an ass." Seamus replied, thinking back on this mornings class. The group talked and laughed for the remainder of lunch. Midnight found out that her and the Weasley twins would get along just fine, as the trio agreed upon the fact that it was fun to mess with people. She became friends with Ginny, even though the girl was shy. And the others she found out were caring. After she finished her food, she stood up and bowed.

"It was a pleasure to meet you all, but I must stop by my common room and pick up some book for my next class." The members of the group waved and said their goodbyes. Midnight walked out of the hall and started heading to the dungeons before she heard someone calling her. She turned around and saw Neville and she waited for him to run up to her.

"Do you mind if I walk with you?" He asked.

"Not at all, Neville. I just want to grab some books really quick. I have a free period so I was going to head outside and then head to class when it was time.

"I have that to, a free period next class." Midnight smiled as the made small talk, when they reached the dungeons, she spoke.

"I'll be right back, I shouldn't be more than a few minutes." He nodded and she quickly ran in a grabbed her books, when she came out she saw some third years screwing with Neville. Her hair turned a dark crimson and she dropped her school bag, making it so the third years heard. They turned, and when they saw her, they froze.

"What the hell do you three think you're doing?" she asked in an upbeat voice and one of her fake sweet smiles.

"Well, um you see, he was just standing here-" she cut the boy off.

"Get out of my site before I hex all of you." she said, her face turning into a glare and her voice dropping into a growl. They quickly bolted deeper into the dungeons and she turned to face Neville with an actual smile. "You ready to head outside?" he gave a silent nod. They walked in silence to the outside and sat underneath a tree by the lake.

"Um, Midnight?"

"Yeah?"

"If you don't mind me saying, you said you were tortured when you were younger, but you don't seem very, well, screwed up."

"After the first few days, my mom taught me a way to black out the pain. It screwed with my head though. My body felt was happening to it, and my brain acknowledged it, but it was unable to send out signals to the pain receptors. For a while after I was rescued, I kept feeling what I should have felt when I was blacking it out. It caused some slight brain damage to my brain, I was lucky it wasn't more, but I have issues sometimes where my emotions get out of check. I've gotten better at controlling it, but it's still there. I have issues with my memory a lot, so at the end of every day, I summarize how it went. And if I ever have a laps, Draco helps me remember with the book. Also, although not a lot of people know this, I still have nightmares about that night." She said drifting off quietly. "I see doctors regularly, and they say the damage is slowly healing, but there will always be scars." Neville nodded.

"When I was younger, my parents were tortured by Death Eaters as well...I didn't witness it, but my parents don't recognize me anymore…" he said quietly looking down. Midnight stood on her knees and nudged herself over and pulled him into a hug. When she pulled away, she kissed his cheek.

"Do you know who did that to your parents?" she asked quietly. He nodded. "There were four of them, but the one I remember clearest was the one I'm somewhat related to…" Neville gave her a questioning look. "She my dad's first cousin or something like that…"

"Do you mind if I ask who it was?" Midnight shook her head before answering.

"Bellatrix Lestrange." She whispered. Neville froze.

"...Who were the others?"

"Her husband, brother in law, and the son of some ministry guy, why do you ask Neville?"

"Those were the same people who tortured my parents…" He replied softly. Midnight pulled him into another hug, holding him tightly.

"I think we'll be sticking together for a long time, Neville."

And thus a strange, but strong, relationship was formed between two unlikely people.


	7. Chapter 6-Betrayals and New Groups

**I'm so happy to be updating again ^.^**

**Anyway, this chapter is a little weird and just sort of happened. So please, no matter what, don't hate me.**

**I don't know if I've done this before but if I haven't, this will be the one and only time I do this.**

**I do not own the Harry Potter series, story line, characters, or lines I used from the movies or books. I only own the things I add myself and any OC I add to the story, the main one being Midnight.**

**Now with that, I hope you enjoy this chapter. And please, Follow, favorite, and review. It inspires me to write more. Also, if something seems wrong, off, or just flat out bad, please say so. Just no flat out hate to hate. That pisses me off. LOVE YOU GUYS! 3**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Betrayals and New Groups**

Flint woke the entire Quidditch team up in the morning announcing that they would be practicing and training Draco for the new year as Midnight decided she would be the backup seeker. They headed out to the quidditch field when Snape gave them the paper giving them permission to go out and practice. When Oliver Wood saw them, he angrily landed and walked to meet Flint.

"Flint!" yelled at the Slytherin captain "This is our practice time! We got up specially! You can clear off now!" Flint smirked his reply

"Plenty of room for all of us, Wood." The rest of the Gryffindor team walked over and stood behind Wood while the Slytherins were standing shoulder to shoulder, except Midnight who stood a little to the side who wasn't even bothering to hide the fact that she was face palming. She gave a small wave to the team after she brought her face out behind her hand.

"But I booked the field!" Wood yelled in anger "I booked it!" When Midnight saw Flint's smirk, she fully realized how much she hated her house.

"Show him the god damn note, Flint, before I break your face." Midnight said darkly with a glare. Flint froze before pulling out the small scroll and handing it to Wood, after quickly glancing through it he spoke.

"A new seeker? Who. And what about 'Night?" He asked calming down slightly. The Slytherin's backed off to show Draco. After some questioning and the team bragging about the brooms Midnight was shaking with anger. Finally Wood cut in.

"What about 'Night?" He asked again. Flint opened his mouth but Midnight cut him off, her hair turning from bright red to a dark blood red.

"Don't you dare speak for me, Flint." She growled. He closed his mouth and back off, after a second Midnight turned towards the Gryffindor team with a smile and her hair slowly turning back to normal. "After one year of playing with these arses I was fed up with the way they play. I was going to quit all together but my git of a friend convinced me to stay as a back up, I'm still strongly considering quitting all together." Midnight glared at Draco. As she finished speaking, Flint pointed out Hermione and Ron coming on to the field to see what was going on.

"What's happening?" Ron asked Harry. "Why aren't you playing? And what's _he _doing here?" He asked looking at Draco. After a quick batter, Hermione cut in.

"At least no one on the Gryffindor team had to _buy _their way in, _they _got in on pure talent." Draco's smirk faltered slightly

"No one asked your opinion, you filthy little mudblood." he spat. Midnight was frozen in shock until her still semi red hair turned pitch black, along with her eyes in rage. She slowly turned to Draco but Ron had already pulled his wand out.

"You'll pay for that one Malfoy!" a jet of green light backfired at Ron and sent him flying backwards.

"Ron! Ron! Are you alright?" Hermione asked rushing over. He sat up and tried to speak, but nothing came out...until he puked up a slug. Harry rushed over to Hermione and they helped him stand up, stating they needed to take him to Hagrid's. Midnight blocked it out as she glared icily and her once friend. He sensed someone glaring and he froze when he saw Midnight. She through her brook to the floor and ripped off her quidditch robes, leaving her in a tank top and tight fitted capris. She slowly walked over to Draco, popping her knuckles. He tried to back up but he couldn't get back fast enough as he tried to speak.

"Now wait one sec 'Night-" she cut him off by decking him in the face, knocking him to the ground.

"You bloody git." She growled. He stood up slowly and tried to speak but she again cut him off, this time kicking him where the sun doesn't shine. He fell back to the ground.

"Stay the hell away from me from this point forward, Malfoy." She growled before storming off to catch up to the trio. When she walked into the hut, she saw Ron with a bucket and Hermione crying. She quickly rushed over and pulled her friend in a tight hug. Hermione hugged her back, silently sobbing.

"Ignore what that arse said. You're a bloody genius and there is no such thing as dirty blood, you outshine pretty much everyone in this school. To insult you is to drag themselves down." She said quietly. Hermione nodded quietly.

"Thank's 'Night…" She said quietly. When she pulled away, she wiped her eyes and looked her friend in the eyes.

"What happened to Malfoy? And where are your robes?" she asked. Midnight gave a slight smile before responding.

"After you guys left I punched him in the face and kicked him where it hurts. I also decided to quit the team." She walked over to the window and lightly traced the pain with her finger before continuing. "I'm thinking about asking to be reevaluated by the Sorting Hat. The only reason I was put into Slytherin was because I wanted to watch over Malfoy and see my dad more often. The attitude of the whole house disgusts me. And now that Draco broke one of the promises dear to me, he's nothing more than a stranger I have a few memories with…" Midnight trailed off. She started crying. "When he found out about my mum, he promised her would never use those terms in front of me. He knows how they affect me, yet he still did it, and to my best friend no less…" she sobbed slightly.

"Is it actually possible to ask the hat to resort you?" Harry asked. Midnight shook her head.

"I have no idea, but I'm going to find out. Can you come with me Hermione?" she asked, turning to her friend. She nodded and looked over at the two boys.

"We'll catch up to you later, who knows, maybe if it's at all possible, we'll be housemates." Harry said with a smile. She smile back.

"Let's hope." With that the two girls headed into the school, Hermione quickly questioned why they were heading to the dungeons.

"I need to let my dad know about this." Hermione nodded and they quickly walked into Severus's office. He glared at Hermione before turning towards Midnight.

"Ignus-"

"She know's dad, she has for a while. Cut the act." He sighed and gave a nod.

"What is it you need?"

"I want to ask Dumbledore if I can be resorted." His eyes widened, asking his unspoken question. "I wanted to be in Slytherin so I could be with Draco, but the whole house is constantly using those terms." he gave a nod "Draco has started using them as well." His stare turned icy and he stood up.

"Let's go see the headmaster, I'm sure he'll make an exception, especially with this situation." Midnight nodded and the small group headed towards the headmaster's office. When they walked in, the sorting hat was already on the stool and the head of the other houses were already there.

"I heard about what happened between Ms. Ignus and Mr. Malfoy. I assumed this was what would come next. I have asked the hat to thoroughly search this time. Not just look at ties." Midnight nodded and walked forward when Severus pushed her slightly. She took a deep breath and sat down on the stool. The hat was slowly place on her head. She tensed as the hat began to go through ever memory, every thought, every action.

"This is why I should never listen to the wants of a student. You're particularly stubborn and brave. Flying a broom they way you love, even though you know the dangers of it, you are quite loyal to you friends. You definitely have the will, being exposed to the Cruciatus curse at such a young age, and being for the most part, uneffected. You also stand up for what is right and what you believe. You are uncommonly kind to others and you are exceptional and understanding others feelings and helping them. I think you all know where this is going. Minerva, you have a new student to watch over." That hat finished with a nod. Said lady took the hat off of Midnight's head and set it down on the stool when Midnight stood. Hermione ran up and hugged her friend. Midnight turned and looked towards her father and jumped on to him in a hug.

"I'm sorry I'm leaving you." she said quietly.

"It's fine, I'm just glad you're finally were you belong. Your mother had some strong Gryffindor traits, she was just a little too sneaky and cunning for the house. And then of course there was your birth father. You'll finally be with people you'll get along with." Midnight pulled away and wiped a few tears and gave a nod. She turned to the headmaster.

"I will instruc some house elves to transfer your things to your new dormitory. Professor Mcgonagall will take you and introduce you to your new housemates." Thankfully, Midnights robes were in her dorm, so she didn't have to worry about dealing with those.

"Headmaster, if you don't mind, there is something I want to leave for an acquaintance along with a letter." He summoned a quill and a piece of paper and wrote a letter to Draco.

With that a house elf appeared and took the letter from her, and she asked the elf to leave a certain box on Draco's bed. The elf nodded and disappeared with the letter.

Her new head of house reappeared with her new robes and clothes and she changed in a bathroom they passed. Mcgonagall stated that she had asked everyone in the house to meet in the common room so they could hear the announcement. Midnight walked in behind the Professor and Hermione and saw a mass of people waiting.

"I gathered you all here to announce that a student was recently resorted at her request and has been sorted into Gryffindor as the sorting hat only really listened to who she wanted to be with, no her characteristics. But that's changed now. May I introduce to those of you who don't know, Midnight Ignus." Hermione pushed her so she stood in front of the group and she gave a little wave. After a long shocked moment, the house burst into cheers. Fred and George walked over and hoisted her onto their shoulders.

"Well Mates, what do you say we give a proper welcome after dinner." Fred said

"We should introduce her to a Gryffindor party right away, Slytherin parties are most likely extremely bland." George said. The house cheered and Mcgonagall chuckled. She soon left and Midnight was carried to the entrance of the great hall, before the twins gently set her down and the house swarmed around her as the towed her to her new table. They asked her questions about what happened with the hat and that morning with Draco, She eagerly explained and got many laughs when she said how she had both punched and kicked the Malfoy child. Everyone ate light and fast so they could head back up to the common room to celebrate the new member. She stayed close to the trio, as Hermione was her best friend, but she also quickly became closer friends with the twins, not to mention her relationship with Neville. The house was ecstatic, and they partied long into the night.

On the other side of the castle, in the dungeons, things weren't so cheerful for a certain blond haired boy. When he walked up to his dormitory after waiting for Midnight having not seen her since that morning, he was shocked to see a familiar box and a letter atop it. He quickly changed and closed his curtains around him and cast a silencing charm. He moved the letter to the side momentarily and opened the box, slowly starting to cry when he saw the gifts that Midnight had worn everyday since he had gotten them for her. He quickly opened the letter, and his heart broke as he read was his once friend was saying to him.

_Draco,_

_I can't be in that bloody house any longer. The only reason I asked to be in it in the first place was so I could be with you and my father. Constantly being surrounded by the people with the same ideal's who tourchered my mum and I? That's not where I belong. And with you openly joining them in front of me, even when you promised you would shield me from it, hurt. You swore, Draco. And you broke that promise. How can I trust you now? After you broke one of the most important promises you made me?_

_Either way, I am no longer apart of the Slytherin house. My request to be resorted was granted by the headmaster and all the heads of the houses, including my father. To put this simply, I am now a member of Gryffindor, and I am overjoyed by this fact. I'm now with people like me, who have my ideals. I cared about you, but you hurt me. I suggest we stay away from each other for a while._

_Your once childhood friend,_

_Midnight G. Ignus_


	8. Chapter 7-Scared and Enemies

**Two chapters in two days? HELL YEAH! I am on a roll and things are going smoothly for this story. This chapter is a little short and for that I'm sorry, but I decided it would be best for the story to speed through this part a little. So, that's why.**

**Also, PLEASE REVIEW! I want to make this story one you guys love to read, so if there is something you want added or changed tell me and I will do my best! I love you all and I look forward to seeing how you guys like this chapter. I hope you enjoy, now on to the chapter! ^.^**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Scared and Enemies**

For the next while, things were a little rocky. Midnight decided she would be done with quidditch for the year, not wanting to play back up, although she did agree to give Wood all the information she could about her ex teammates. Over the time up to Halloween, she became the fourth member of the 'Golden Trio' and her and Harry quickly found out more about each other. They became like siblings on a whole nother level than how she felt for the Weasley twins. Gryffindor easily accepted her into their house despite her history in the House of Slytherin. They were also quick to protect her from the horrible things her ex house were saying, she repeatedly said she could take care of herself, but they said, mainly the Weasleys who were her main protectors, that she didn't have to fend for herself anymore.

Draco on the other hand wasn't handling things so well. His front became even colder, and when ever he ran into Midnight, he was quick to insult her heritage of blood traders. It pissed him off to no end when she brushed it off and the twins would put their arms on her shoulder, taking her away from him and his goons.

She quickly became a member of their group with Lee Jordan and the group were overjoyed when she asked if she could join in their pranking. When she and George put their head together, they came up with some great stuff, and after being taught about the in's and out's about the castle, she became their expert at getaway plans.

She opened up a lot. She was always closed off when she was in Slytherin, if people had found out about her blood while she was still in that house, she would have been exiled. But now that she was with people who wouldn't judge her, she was easily taking off her mask and smiled a lot more. The teachers noticed and were happy to see a student surrounded by people who actually cared.

Her happiness was quickly vanished one day when she was heading back to common room from the Halloween feast with her housemates and she saw the words about the chamber written in blood across the wall. And when Malfoy stated that the Mudbloods would be next, he was staring right at her. She was scarred and no one understood why.

"Come on 'Night." Fred said putting his arm on her shoulder.

"You've got nothing to be afraid of." George said, wrapping his arm around her waist. She just shook her head.

"It's hard to explain, so please just leave it alone." She said as they walked her to her next class. When Colin was hit, she started to close herself off again. She was scared, she was pure blooded, but that didn't mean the what ever was attacking the students couldn't hurt her as well. And no one seemed to understand.

Christmas came quickly along with another student petrified. Harry, Ron, and Hermione tried to comfort her, but no one could crack her shell. The three revealed to her that they were going to interrogate Malfoy, and asked if she wanted to join them, she replied with a shake of her head and left the commons to go up to the girls dormitory.

Time went on, and things got worse for Midnight. She wanted to be alone more often, and her friends understood.

She went to the library often to study for her classes, or just read. She learned more about unicorns and she was proud to be a part of that group. she read myths and some were shocking while others seemed plausible.

One of the shocking myths was about a unicorn who fought with many of their friends, after the battle, they were devastated to see so many of their friends dead. The unicorn had something call the Resurrection Stone on them, and when they let out a heart breaking cry, many of their loved ones, people who died too soon, woke up like they were asleep.

She did more research on what it meant to give up their immortality, and only when they were absolutely in love with someone, or if they gave it to save someone's life, they would give up their immortality for that person, and they would be bound to the for eternity. She read a passage that said if the Resurrection Stone did exist, it could possibly amplify the ability to save someone's life. Making the myth seem almost plausible. Before things with Malfoy had happened, Midnight had expected that Draco would be the one she would give her Immortality to. But that had all changed.

As a half unicorn, her healing powers weren't as strong and she didn't live as long as other unicorns. Over all, she was just slightly weaker since her mother was a powerful pure blooded unicorn. She stared out the window, wondering if her father knew about all of that stuff.

She checked out some of the books and walked out of the library. She had never actually shown Hermione and Draco her true form, and now she was extremely glad as she had just run into said Malfoy which sent her books flying as well as knocking her to the ground.

"What a filthy sight." He smirk down at her. Crabbe walked over and put a foot on her chest and slowly began to apply more and more pressure to it. Draco and Goyle just watched and laughed as they watcher her breathing become shallow. She slowly reached for her wand and sent Crab flying to the other side of the hall. She turned it towards the other two who were frozen in fear. Fred and George ran up with questioning looks but she brushed them off.

"I expected that from Crabbe and Goyle, but I expected better from you Malfoy. I don't think _he _would be to happy you killed his daughter, not to mention what your parents would think. You piss me off Draco Malfoy. You only become friends with people worth value to you. I laugh at what you missed. Of all the people I know, I expected it to be you. But now I refuse to ever give you that. Stay away from me Malfoy. Or you and your goons will get a lot worse than that. She said pointing to Crabbe, who was just starting to stand. "When I left I think people forgot what I could do to them and how scary I could be. I recommend that you remind them. I'd rather not get in trouble for sending more people to the Hospital Wing." And with that she waved her wand and her books landed in her arms and she stormed off the twins quickly catching up and walking on either side of her.

"You okay mate?" George asked after minute. Midnight shook her head, as they passed the abandoned girl bathroom, she turned towards the twins.

"I'll meet you guys for dinner, but for now I need to be alone." They gave a nod and both hugged her at the same time. Fred took her books and gave a small smile.

"We'll take these up to the common room for you. We'll see you at dinner." After George gave her another hug, the two left and Midnight walked into the bathroom, the tears beginning to fall.

Fred and George gave the books to Hermione and she took them up and set them on her bed. They play exploding snaps for a while, and told Harry, Ron and Hermione where she was when they asked.

"She had a run in with Malfoy, it seemed pretty ruff. When she said she wanted to be alone we let her." Fred said

"Poor thing was on the verge of tears. We said we'd meet her for dinner though, so we'll head down soon and check on her." George replied as well.

"Do you guys know what he said to her?" Harry asked with a worried look

"We don't really know, but we caught a glimpse of Crabbe standing on her before she sent him flying with her wand." Fred stated

"The only words we caught where her say to remind the Slytherin house that she can still kick as much arse as she could when she still belonged to them. That seemed to knock him down a peg." George followed

"She is pretty wicked with that wand of hers." They both said at the same time. The group burst into laughs and talked about all the stories they had heard about Midnight getting into fights. Not to mention that time on the train on her way to her first year at Hogwarts.

"Come on, let's go grab Midnight and head to dinner." Hermione said laughing after Harry finished a story she had told him about wanting to kill Goyle over his stupidity. The group agreed and they headed out of the common room. Fred and George motion for them to wait as they walked into the abandoned bathroom. They walked in, their shoes getting wet as they walked through the large amount of water. Before entering the full view of the bathroom, Fred knocked on the wood of one of the stalls.

"'Night?" He asked. Noticing the absolute silence except for their own breathing, George quickly walked forward but froze as he was met with a sight he never thought he'd see. Fred came and walked over next to his brother and froze as well.

"I guess she was right to be afraid." He muttered quietly. After they broke out of their shock the rushed forward, their feet making sloshing sounds to feel Midnight's frozen body. Fred grabbed her slightly stretched out hand and felt her ice cold, stiff skin. Her eyes were wide and looking into the distance as her hair floated slightly in the surprisingly high water level for a bathroom. She had one hand over her mouth, like she was gasping, and was hand was reaching out, like she was blocking something in the water if she had been standing.

"Someone find Mrs. Pomfrey!" George yelled. Harry ran in after they heard Hermione replied with a scared voice. Harry ran over and kneeled next to his friend, shocked to see her laying petrified in the water. A small group of people showed with a gurney, and they carefully picked her up, taking her to the Hospital Wing. Professor Mcgonagall rushed in and say the group of five standing around a bed. She walked over and looked upon her student. Snape rushed in as well but froze and stood by the door seeing the group of Gryffindors.

"Do you know how long she's been like this?" Mcgonagall asked. Fred spoke up.

"She asked us to leave her alone for a while. She had an argument with Malfoy."

"We took her books up to the common room an hour or two before we found her. We went in to check on her, but there wasn't a reply. When we fully entered was when we saw her laying on the ground." George finished. She nodded.

"Well all of you should go to the Great Hall for supper, you can come visit her again before you head up to the common room." The group nodded and slowly walked out with downcast expressions. Severus walked over and sat next to his daughter, pushing some of her hair out of her face.

"What do you think this means? Before it was just muggleborns, but now this?" Minerva asked. Severus shook his head.

"It means no one is safe. Both of her parents were pure blooded but they were both blood traitors. Who ever is doing this sees blood traitors as enemies as well." And as the two teachers started down at their student. They realized that the situation was a lot worse than they had expected. Little did they know, it was going to get a lot worse before it would get better.


	9. Chapter 8-Another Year Ended And A Fight

**ANOTHER CHAPTER THAT I HAVE NO IDEA IF PEOPLE ARE READING! Seriously. I need some FEEDBACK people! :P**

**I would greatly appreciate a review or two so I can know what you guys think so I know I doing shit right.**

**Now with out further adue, he's the next chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Another Year Ended And A Fight**

Midnight slowly blinked her eyes opened, cringing at the bright white and the brutal taste in her mouth. She kept her eyes tightly shut as she bolted up right, gagging. She slowly opened her eyes, allowing her eyes to slowly adjust to the bright light in the white room of the Hospital Wing. She looked around and saw the people who had been petrified doing the same as her, Madam Pomfrey rushing around checking on all the students. She looked over to see Severus with a light smile on his lips before he leaned over and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm glad to see you awake, you were petrified for two weeks. And as much as I hate to admit it, I owe my thanks to that Potter boy for killing the damn beast once and for all." Midnight let out a hoarse chuckle.

"Well I'm glad to be back awake. Floating in darkness isn't the best feeling in the world." she croaked, her voice having been out of use. He grabbed a glass of water and carefully handed it to her. She drank the water slowly, asking her adopted father what had happened while she had been out. He filled her in, and stayed by her side as Pomfrey checked her and cleared her to go to the feast. Severus walked with her part way before splitting to go to the teachers table. She waited for Hermione outside the Great Hall, and when she arrived, the two walked in and when Harry stood, Hermione Ran over and tackled her friend in a hug and shook Ron's hand after she pulled away, Midnight had her eyes on a different duo though. When Fred and George saw her they both stood up as well, and she ran and tackled both in a tight hug. They both hugged her back, efficiently squishing her. The twins dragged her to sit in between them, but they weren't sitting for long. Hagrid came in mumbling something about an owl named Errol losing his release papers. Needless to say, the school, except for the Slytherins for the most part, erupted into a standing ovation.

The feast continued with many smiles and laughs. The school was ecstatic to have their students back again, as well as having the mysterious beat of Hogwarts Castle killed and gotten rid of once and for all. Apparently it to a blade through the brain from what Midnight had heard from Harry. When everyone headed to the common rooms, Severus pulled her aside and told her she would be staying at the Weasleys for the start and end of the summer, since she had no desire to go to the Malfoy's. She gave her father a goodbye hug, stating she'd see him soon and ran off to tell the twins of the news. After she told them, she rushed up to her dorm and packed all of her things before heading back to the common room where the twins were waiting for her. She had long figured out how to tell them apart. Their voices were slightly different and they had slightly different faces. Not to mention that their actions pretty much showed who they were.

She sat down in between the two and they stayed up late into the night, discussing things, like how they had found her in the bathroom. They soon fell asleep on the couch, the twins holding her close to them in her sleep, afraid to let go and lose their friend they had begun to care for as much as Giny. Though she hadn't realized it yet, she had already become apart of the Weasley's family.

In the morning, they woke up to Harry poking them lightly. He pointed out that breakfast would soon come to a close and then they'd have to pack their things quickly because the train was leaving two hours after breakfast, the carriages leaving thirty minutes before that. They quickly made themselves look presentable before heading down to the Great Hall and eating a quick breakfast before heading back to finish their packing, or in the twins cases, pack. Midnight took her trunk and Shadow and sat in the common room waiting for her. Lee came down from the boy's dormitory and said the two would be down in a few minutes before starting up a conversation with Midnight, asking how she was since he hadn't gotten a chance to do so the previous night do the the twins hogging her. As the twins came down, the four headed out of the common room for the summer. The rode the carriages together before splitting apart, her bidding a good summer to Lee and stating she'd see the twins later on the platform to meet their mother.

She rode the train home with Neville in their own little compartment, him asking the same question Lee had. She gave a soft smile before responding

"I'm doing really well actually. I still have the image of the reflection of the damn thing in my mind, but I'm doing fine. I'm sure it will go away soon."

"Well I'm glad you're doing well, I don't know what I would have done without you. You're pretty much my only close friend…" he ended in a mumble. She gave a little laugh before moving to sit next to him and put her arm over his shoulder in a one armed hug. It was harder than she expected. "Dear god Neville, you're already growing. I'm almost positive this will be as tall as I get. But if you come back next year twice my height, I will hex you." she said jokingly. He chuckled as well.

"I'm sure you'll come back next year and knock everyone off their feet, after all, from what I hear third year is when people start looking at eachother. Not to mention the summer between second and third year, as well as third and fourth are the time when people go through the most change. And seeing as how you're already incredibly cute, I'm sure you'll come back next year as the most beautiful girl in the lower classes." Midnight couldn't help the blush that crept onto her cheeks.

"Well thank you, Neville, that was incredibly sweet." she said with a shy smile. She was shocked to realise she was acting shy. She always knew she was, but she had to hide it in her old house, no one understood, not even Draco. Yes, she was courageous when it came to most things, but interacting with people and compliments? It terrified her. She quickly put on a blank face when Draco opened the door.

"Well it's good to see how you've downgraded, _Ignus_." he sneered. She put on her ice glare and she saw hit back up slightly.

"I see you're still an arse and a git. I also see you have your two dunderheads following you. Really? I thought you would have wanted to be around more intelligent people. Or is Parkinson's stupidity finally rubbing off on you." She flat toned with a slight edge of ice.

"Well at least I'm a pureblood, you might as well be one of those filthy mudbloods with your choice of friends, not to mention _both _of your parents were blood traitors. You disgust me." He glared. She held back her flinch and her tears. He took the lowest blow he could, and he knew it.

"Well if I disgust you, why don't you leave. I wouldn't want my aura to corrupt your perfect image. And for the record, you can go to hell Malfoy. And you know exactly why." she said with an ice cold glare and venom dripping from her voice as rage boiled in her veins. She shook her right arm, allowing her wand to slide from the holder she had on her arm and into her hand. She pointed it right between his eyes and her took a step back. "_Leave_." she growled. He quickly rushed from the compartment, his goons following him. Midnight lightly waved her wand, closing the door and locking it. Neville pulled her much smaller form into his lap and hugged her tightly to his chest as she cried. Over their talks they had, she had told him about the scars she had and how those words affected her. Her was the only one who knew, but it was going to change soon. He heard a knock and looked to see Fred, George and Lee at the door. He reached and unlocked it and let the small group inside. Lee closed the door behind him.

"What happened?" Fred asked. Neville explained what had happened but froze when he heard her whisper "Tell them about my scars." He pulled her closer to him, taking a breath before telling them what she had asked. By the end, Fred was shaking in rage, and George had an ice cold glare.

"He knew how it affected you, and he still said that? I knew he was a git, but I didn't think he would stoop _that _ low." Fred growled. Neville nodded silently.

"Thank you for looking after her, Neville." George said quietly.

" I hate the bloody git." Midnight muttered darkly. Lee suddenly burst out laughing, breaking the dark mood. Midnight gave him a confused look before he finally explained.

"You're curled up in Neville's lap, nice going by the way mate, and you look so small. But then you come out with this really dark threatening voice. It's almost like one of the creepy muggle idea's where the child gets possessed or something like that." He said, still shaking with slight laughter. Neville blushed a dark red as a long silent moment passed, the compartment burst into laughing at the realization. The rest of the ride was pleasant and filled with laughter and jokes. When they arrived at the station, Midnight finally got off of Neville's lap and they all grabbed their things and headed out to the platform. She bid Neville a goodbye and kissed him on the cheek as well as giving Lee a hug before she walked off with the twins. Lee nugged the frozen Neville, laughing slightly.

"I don't know about you, mate, but I'd get a move on if I were you. Your upcoming summer is considered magical. All the girls come back with figures well on their way to being a full grown woman. Lot's a blokes have already noticed, it'll be ten times worse next year, so you better stake you claim before anyone else can." Lee gave him a hearty pat on the back before walking off laughing. Neville shook himself out of his shock.

"I'm bloody screwed…" he muttered

On another part of the platform, Midnight had dropped her things after being pulled into a death grip of a hug by Molly Weasley. When the woman finally let go, Midnight's hair turned a bright magenta and her cheeks turned pink. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Weasley." She said shyly. She had hear the stories from Fred and George, she knew how scary the woman before her could be.

"You can call me Molly, dear. Now come on, Arthur can take your things." A tall red headed man walked forwards and shook her hand, before taking her luggage and her hand. Suddenly she felt all her internal organs twisting and she was suddenly standing in front of a rather odd looking house. The world was spinning slightly, so when she tried to walk forward, she fell on her arse. She heard laughing from behind her and suddenly Fred's face popped up in front of her.

"Well she handled better than anyone else. She didn't puke." he laughed before holding out his hand and helping her up. She dusted herself off before smacking him upside the head. The twins led her into the house and up to Ginny's room where she was to stay. The time passed and she got better acquainted with the family, as well as her and Ginny staying up somewhat late, getting to know eachother better. When morning came around, Midnight quietly walked out of her and Ginny's room and found Mrs. Weasley working in the kitchen.

"Good morning, Molly." She said quietly. She turned around and gave Midnight a warm smile.

"I'm afraid breakfast is still a little ways off, dear."

"If it's alright, can I go out and walk around for a bit?" she asked quietly.

"Why of course, dear! I'll Send Fred and George out to find you when it's time. Just don't wander too far off." Midnight gave a nod before slipping outside. Once she was sure she was a good distance from the house, she transformed into her animagus form before taking off. She loved to do this when ever she could, there was something special about galloping across area's to her. After a short amount of time, she returned to where she had originally transformed, and turned back into her human self.

"Bloody hell." She heard a shocked voice say. She turned sharply to find Fred and George gawking at her. And there was only one thing that came to her mind at that moment.

"_Shit_."


End file.
